To Have Seen an Angel
by PitViper
Summary: Asuka becomes the target of Armisael instead of Rei - the effects change everything in the Eva universe. AU Multichapter Fic starting around the 16th angel. A/S pairing. Please R
1. Prologue: The Barrier of the Soul

**To Have Seen an Angel**

--

Author's Notes: 

Greetings and salutations.   By popular demand I am hereby writing a multi-chapter Shinji/Asuka fic.  (PitViper quickly looks left, then right then left again.)  This will make three simultaneous multi-chapter fics I have in progress on FFN's Eva section.  (Cringes) Something has to give, at least I know it's not going to be my sanity – I lost that long ago. :) 

So the setup for this story: It replaces episode 23.  I love alternate universes – almost all my fics fall into this category for Eva.  So I will be bending the events in Episode 23 to fit my image for this story.  Don't worry – OOCness will be kept as minimal as possible.  Just don't jump all over me when Shinji temporarily grows a backbone for this Prologue.  (He has to take a stand somewhere, and here's where he's going to do it!)  And I swear to you, this isn't Asuka bashing – I swear! 

Like I said, this will be a Shinji/Asuka fic – so I ask that S/A fans bear with me – I have some emotional baggage of Asuka's to unpack before we get to the relationship part.  This story developed over a span of about 12 hours in my mind.   I hope you enjoy it.  So I ask here, and now, Should I continue?  Please, Read and Review.   

Update – 2002-05-27.   

For the love of god in heaven, I have to stop posting at 2:45 am.   Spell check butchered a word.  _waist became __waste.  I can't believe I missed that on the proof.   (Pitviper stomps up and down, and makes threatening motions at his computer.)     _

-

Title                  : **To Have Seen an Angel**

Universe            : Neon Genesis Evangelion 

Genre               : Action/Romance

Type                 : Multi-chapter Story 

Rating               : R  – Adult Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Violence

Disclaimer         : Gainax owns Evangelion.  So does ADV and others.  I don't.  This is just a fan-work.  Don't sue me. 

-- 

**Prologue: The Barrier of the Soul**

"Eva Unit 02 – LAUNCH!!!" Misato shouted as she watched Unit 00 become 'Infected' with the energy of the 16th Angel.   

The fire-red Unit 02 rocketed up the launch shaft towards the surface.   Its body poised and ready for release.   The demon-like creature looking like a messenger spawned in hell: its four eyes gazing eternally into the distance looking for 8a fight.  It's armored and body secured firmly to the launch-pad, arms at its side, almost casually.  Anyone looking at the Unit would say that it was as combat ready as ever.   Not a scratch marred its perfect red armor, and its power seemed to radiate from beneath its metal shell.    

As Rei struggled with the coil of light that was Armisael,  Unit 02's catapult hauled the monolithic red giant to street level.   Fifty meters worth of unadulterated destructive capacity stood calmly awaiting its release.  Had the human engineered weapon been carrying a sword or spear, it would have appeared to be an ancient medieval knight – standing proudly waiting to engage its enemy in mortal combat.    

With a snap, the safety restraints released the red giant – and Unit 02, the Production Model Evangelion – designed for combat against the Angels - immediately sagged.   

It was as though the weight of the universe had been placed upon its shoulders: the Titan could do nothing more than bear the burden – and perhaps be crushed under the tremendous force.   Unit's 02's eyes, normally aglow with red fire, remained transfixed into the distance.  Four lifeless orbs that could not see anything but an endless landscape of eternal despair.    

"Asuka… Move out!" Misato yelled, "Spread your AT Field!"  Misato yelled over the comm. channel.   

Although no communications window was open to see the face of the pilot of Unit 02, her voice was heard clearly.  "I can't make it move.  It won't move."  

"Asuka!!!" Misato yelled again.   

-

Rei stood in a lake of LCL – submerged to her waist in the yellow-orange substance.   Another Rei stood, hovering on the surface of the material.    

"Do you feel that?" The voice asked.   "Can you feel that?"  It was Rei's voice, but it was not Rei speaking.   

"Yes." Came Rei's soft voice.   

"That is your heart, is it not?"  

Rei's eyes gazed at the surface of the lake, pointed in the direction where they would find her feet in normal circumstances.  "It is."  

"There – do you feel that – just now?" 

Veins erupted from the submerged Rei's abdomen, stretching across her plug suit – a terrible malignancy that spread like wildfire.   But it was not the source of the feeling.   This feeling was coming from somewhere else.   "Yes."  

"This pain.  It is loneliness, is it not?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you wish to become one with me, to end this loneliness?" Armisael asked with Rei's voice.   

"No."  Rei looked at the being, as the veins spread across her face.  "I am I.  I am not you."  

"I… See." Armisael said, his form becoming less like Rei.  "You are you.  And you wish to remain you, even with this pain." 

"Yes."  

"It may be too late.  We are already becoming one…"  The image paused for a moment, a glow beginning.  "But… for the Mother I shall try…" The glow intensified as Rei watched the being known as Armisael begin to change.  Familiar features began to appear on the form, "Another has appeared, one who does not wish to exist any longer."  

Rei felt the veins fading away, as though they never were.   "What do you mean?"  

"She has already been encountered by one of us.  Her distress is palatable, do you not feel it, Mother?"  The being known as Armisael began to fade away. 

"I can feel…" Rei thought for a moment, but her mind was blank, "nothing."  For the first time in her life, she realized what emotions were, she felt her emptiness – and now felt nothing.   Why did she feel nothing?  Because Armisael was no longer feeding her the emotions.   But she was aware of something else, now.  Emptiness she wished to fill.   A void – the void that forms herself.   The void that occupies her heart.  

As Armisael faded from existence, she said:  "It does not matter, Mother.  After I accomplish my goal, I will return to you, and help you to heal your soul…"  

As Rei returned to consciousness in her Entry Plug, she noticed that the infection veins that had been making their way across her body were gone.   Still, though, as she sat in her plug, and watched as the Angel Armisael tore itself free from her Evangelion, she felt something come from her eye.   She watched as the wetness fell into the LCL.   Different from the LCL, it stood out.   It had come from her eye.   Saltwater.   'Is this a tear?'  She thought, then asked aloud, "Am I the one crying?"  

-

Asuka Langley Sohryu sat in her immobile Unit 02.   "I can't move it… It won't move.  Why won't it move?"  She asked over and over, as she watched the disfigured form of Unit 00 slowly absorb the angel of light.    

"Asuka!!!" Misato's voice echoed over the open comm. channel.    

"I can't!"  The once proud red-head almost in tears at the prospect.   'Now I am useless.   That which defines me, is gone.   I am… nothing.   I do not exist.   I do not wish to exist.'    

The next moment, Asuka heard Akagi say over the speakers, "She can't do it, Misato.   Her Sync rate's under ten percent.  She can barely start the engine, let alone move the monster."

"I… wish…" Her voice was cut off by Misato's order.

"Pull her back, she's a sitting duck out there." Misato's voice echoed in her ears.   

'I am worthless.'  The thought passed through her mind like lightning, and burnt her.   She could feel the power of its energy flow through her, searing her skin, puncturing her abdomen.   'NO!'  She realized that it wasn't just an emotional response.  Something had… entered her… again.

-

"Pull her back!  She's a sitting duck out there!" Misato yelled at the techs, who began the work of withdrawing the catapult.   As their hand's quickly moved about their task, Misato watched the screen impatiently.  'I'm sorry, Asuka…' Misato lamented.   

One second past, the techs needed only a few more – but it was not to be.  

Misato watched in horror as the band of light tore itself away from Unit 00, and dove rapidly at Unit 02.    Without an active AT Field being projected, the absorption of the energy was almost instantaneous.   Misato's eyes widened as she watched the Unit jolt backwards, thrown into the catapult that had previously held it.   

"Belay that order!" Gendo Ikari shouted from the High Tower,  the cold steel of his voice echoed throughout the room.  His voice, however, shook slightly when he gave the next order – "Release Unit 01 immediately." Gendo said.  "His orders:  Destroy Units 00 and 02.  Both have been corrupted by the angel, therefore both must be destroyed at all costs."  

Misato glanced up at him, fury in her eyes at the suggestion, "What about the pilots?"  

"They are… expendable."  Gendo intoned.   

Unnoticed by those below, Gendo Ikari's hand was clenching and unclenching at his side.   Most would have recognized this as the same trait that Shinji had when he was extremely angry – or extraordinarily nervous.    

"Even Rei – Expendable?"  Misato muttered loudly.   

"DO IT NOW, MAJOR – Before it's too late!" Gendo yelled, his fist clenching tightly.

Misato glanced at the monitor, and noticed the determination on the face of Unit 01's Pilot.  The techs had opened the channel to Unit 01 shortly after Misato had ordered Asuka's retrieval – in anticipation of his launch.  Therefore, Shinji Ikari had heard ever word said by his father.

Shinji Ikari had a demonic scowl on his face.   "Let me go Misato."  Four simple words, an imperative filled with unbridled determination.   No hesitation present, the confidence exuded rivaled even his father's collected coolness.   His blue eyes cast a cold darkness across all who met them.   

Even Misato had to avert her gaze – the terror contained within burned with a coldness she thought him impossible of possessing.   

"Do you understand the mission?" Gendo Ikari asked.    

"Clearly… Commander." Shinji intoned, the disgust evident on that last word made Fuyutsuki flinch.   If words had a flavor, those two would classify as 'acid'.   

-

"Help me,  someone – ANYONE!"  Asuka screamed, her body afire with the energy that was Armisael.   As she slipped into unconsciousness, one last breath brought the words from her mouth – "Mother… help me." 

-

Within the void that was the landscape of Asuka's mind, Armisael began the procedure of merging his essence into the form of this particular Lillum.   

Asuka appeared shortly after, up to her knees in LCL, her face clasped in her hands.   

Armisael took shape – and that shape happened to mirror Asuka's form.   "You Lillum are defenseless creatures.  Did no one even teach you the basics of defending the mind?"  

"Who?"  Asuka stumbled, "Who are you?"

"I shall tell you the name I have received, my designation as given to me by the thoughts of our Mother –the one you call Ayanami Rei.   I am Armisael."  The figure bowed to Asuka respectfully.  

"Armisael?" 

"Your mind would designate me as that known as an Angel." The being reiterated for the confused red-head.   

"NO!  Not another one.   Don't defile my mind!  Not Again!"  

At this Armisael blinked in shock, "Defile your mind?  No one has defiled your mind, little one." The angel said.   His energy was saturating the young human, altering her for his purposes.    "It is not my intent to defile.   I sensed your Loneliness, your pain.   I understand you, Asuka Langley Sohryu."  

"You Lie!" Asuka accused, the veins spreading across her hands and face.   She looked at her hands and then the reflection of her face in the LCL.  "You Lie!  I'm being defiled as we speak!" 

"You speak of the distortion of your self-image?" The Angel asked, curiously.   "But it is necessary for our light to become one.   The damage is only temporary until the light of our souls are merged.  Do you not wish to become one with me?  To merge with me?"  

"Hell NO!" Asuka said defiantly.   "You bastard!  You're just like the last one!"  

"Areal simply tried to commune with you." Armisael shook his head, "Her intent was not to invade, but to try to help.  We are all children of Adam, little one.   Why will you not let us return him to his proper place?" Armisael said sadly.   

"You are lying!  Mother! Help Me!"  Asuka's mind screamed, "Don't let this happen again to me!"  

Suddenly another form appeared, standing on the LCL as Armisael's image did.   Asuka recognized the image immediately.

"So, the Lillum weapon has a Lillum soul as well?" Armisael asked the image of Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu.  

"It does at that." The spirit said.  

"You can't stop this.   I am already one with her." Armisael said.   

At this, the image of Kyoko smiled.   "Oh, your power is one with my daughter.   But you are not." 

Armisael blinked, then tried to command the Lillum body he had invaded.   He expressed shock as he discovered  that he could not command the shell of the Second Child.  "Impossible."  

"Evangelion, a container for a soul."  Kyoko smiled wider, "Evangelion, engineered from Natus de Adamo – the flesh of Adam."  At this, the elder Sohryu laughed, "Does not every angel long to return to the flesh of the Father?" 

"I shall cast you out, abomination!" Armisael screamed in fury, his form reverting to energy.    

Kyoko smiled at her daughter, "Asuka, my love.  Be well, be strong, and know I will always love you." 

"Mama?" Asuka said with tears in her eyes.   

"You cannot hold me off forever, Lillum puppet master!" Armisael screamed in the distance.    

"I need not hold you off forever, Angel.  Just long enough to get my daughter to safety…" 

With a surge of energy, the contact between Mother, Daughter, and Angel was broken.   And the battle of wills between the Angel and the mother's soul began in the shell of Unit 02.  

-

Shinji Ikari growled in anger.  His Evangelion followed suit.   "Hurry Up!"  He yelled into the LCL, bubbles distorting in waves from his voice.   

"Shinji, they're moving as fast as they can."  

"It's not fast enough!" Shinji yelled back, frustrated at the lack of progress.   

"Ten seconds." Akagi said calmly in the distance.   

After doing a quick pre-launch which took five seconds, Shinji yelled, "Get me up there!"  

"Five." Ritsuko said.   

Shinji flipped several switches.  'Hold on Asuka, Rei.  I'm coming.' 

"Four." 

Shinji thought of two perfect violin notes harmonizing with his cello chords.   'They will not be lost.' 

"Three." 

'Commander… he is no longer my father.' Shinji thought.   Unit 01's eyes glowed bright white in anticipation.   'As long as he is the Commander, he can never be my father.'  

"Two."  

'Rei.  I feel something for her.  Is it love?  I don't know.   More like… a reminder of something.  Mother, perhaps?  No.   I feel mother here.  But I am close to Rei.  I wish I knew more about her.' Shinji positioned himself in his seat, holding his hands over the manual release of the restraints.

"One."

'Asuka'  Shinji's eyes became soft at the thought of the fiery red-headed German.  'While I do not exactly know what it is about her, perhaps it is that fire that burns within.   I wish I had that fire within myself.  I wish I could be as strong as she is, to be able to face all these demons within and win.  My heart, it aches thinking of the torture she is experiencing.  Perhaps… perhaps if I show her that I have courage, that I'm willing to fight, somewhere I just might find a place in her heart.'  He looked upwards to the heavens and the battle above.  'For you, Asuka.'  

"Evangelion Unit 01 – LAUNCH!" Misato yelled.    

Shinji smiled for the briefest of moments, 'Be my strength, Mother.   Help me to save the ones I love.'  

-

Unit 01 launched upwards along with the catapult.   The purple Titan gazing upwards, its jaw loose, its gruesome teeth showing in its gigantic mouth.  Where Evangelion 02 was a demon, Unit 01 was a monster to rival any other.   Its ferocious stance and glowing white eyes, were the windows into the tremendous amounts of energy harnessed within the armor restraints of the Artificial Humanoid construct.  

One instant before the giant reached the end of the ramp, Shinji pressed the buttons releasing the final safety interlocks.   The catapult halted at ground level, but the Evangelion kept going up.   Once the purple mecha was one hundred fifty meters in the air, the creature howled in sheer anger.   The booming voice shattering any windows left in the embattled section of town.  

-

"Energy buildup in Unit 01!" Makoto shouted.   

"S2 reaction confirmed!" Ritsuko screamed, "It's fully active, on internal power!"

Maya stuttered, "A..AT Field detected, p…pattern… Red!   Magi are reporting, all sensors in the section are being nulled out!  AT Field's blocking everything.   Even subatomic particles!"    

Misato's mouth hung open as she watched the Eva hover in mid-air.

"SECOND AT FIELD!" Maya shouted, "Same pattern, its folding!"  

All watched as the cameras captured the show from a distance, all local feeds were cut off.   Unit 01 hovered in the air, at an altitude of two hundred meters.   Its arms clasped around itself, and a terrifying bellow ensued as the creature practically curled up into a ball.   With a surge, it stretched out – its arms flying open, and it's back arching.   An instant later, six wings of pure energy erupted from beneath the armor. 

"I'd say he's pissed." Fuyutsuki muttered to himself while watching an awe-inspired Gendo.  

"Professor… this is _not in the scenario."  Gendo watched the screen, his eyes transfixed as Unit 01 continued to hover.   _

"My god, just what is that monster?" Misato asked from below.   

Ritsuko answered, not thinking straight herself, "A copy… of something far, far, worse." 

"Shinji…"  Misato muttered.  

-

Unit 01 hovered for a few more moments, the pain of expanding its wings fading away.   Unit 01 - a sentinel defying all the known laws of the universe.   Including the most obvious one – Gravity.  Casually the Unit 01's head glanced at the distorted remains of Unit 00.   "I'm going to retrieve Ayanami first.  It appears that her unit is damaged beyond operation.   I doubt that she'll be a threat to anyone."  

Shinji didn't wait for a confirmation.   With a flick of his will, Unit 01 dove for its fallen comrade.  Landing on the street before the stricken unit, 01's feet implanted themselves solidly into the ground.   Unit 00's head moved slowly in the direction of Unit 01. 

-

"Ayanami!" Shinji yelled over the comm. channel.    

A window popped open to show a slightly bruised Ayanami Rei.   Although the veins had disappeared, her skin showed marks where they had been.  "…Pilot I..Ikari." Rei said softly, her body sore, but intact.  "Leave…me…"  She licked her lips, despite being submerged in LCL.  "Help… help Sohryu." 

"No." Shinji said, willing the Evangelion to grasp the blue unit's arm.   Crouching down, Eva 01 effortlessly picked up Rei's battered mecha.   The AT wings dissipating to make room to place the damaged titan on its back.   

"Stop… Armisael.  Take over… Unit 02…" Rei managed, before unconsciousness found her once more.  

"Don't worry Rei.  I'll save you both."  

Another comm. window popped open, Misato's concerned face appeared.   "Shinji… We're detecting a reaction in Unit 02.   Get yourself and Rei back down here, now!"  

"Not without Asuka!"  

Misato was about to argue with him, when she was interrupted

 "Third AT Field detected!" Maya screamed in  the background, "Pattern… BLUE!"  

"Angel in Unit 02!" Misato screamed.   

"Wait!" Maya screamed.  "Unit 02 sending eject signal to the entry plug.   Fourth AT Field detected, Pattern… Unknown!" 

"Shinji…" Misato started to instruct, but Shinji cut off her channel.  

'So this is the way they want to play it?'  Shinji snarled, "Fine by me."  

Just as Shinji was about to lay Rei's mecha back down, he noticed the back of Unit 02's distorted body slide open.   Shinji's eyes narrowed.  'I get one shot at this.  Gotta make it count.'

After analyzing his options in the brief instant he had, Shinji decided he didn't have time to put down Rei _and catch Asuka's plug.   However, with having to balance Unit 00's body, both of Unit 01's hands were full.   _

As Shinji started running, he saw the puff of white smoke that was the precursor to a force-ejection.  He ran faster.    

"I will… hold… the plug."  Ayanami said softly, Unit 00's free arm flexing its hand.  "I will hold it for you, Pilot Ikari."  

"Hai." Shinji replied.  He trusted Ayanami implicitly.  

In the instant that it took Shinji to breath twice, Unit 02's entry plug ejected.   Shinji leapt into the air.   Unit 00's free arm shot out, and grasped the still moving white cylinder that was an entry plug.   The rocket motors continued to burn as the unit held onto the white plug with a death-grip.    

As Unit 01 reached the ground, the rocket motors died out, and Rei was able to relax the grip on the entry plug.   She moved the arm, and cradled it closer to Unit 01's chest, in a protective fashion. 

Shinji didn't stop moving, however.   The Eva's feet carried him quickly to the launch pad that had brought him to the surface. 

"Do not… underestimate Armisael, Pilot Ikari." Rei said.  "Unit 02 is… holding him.  Do not let him escape."  

Shinji nodded knowingly, "There will be a core."  

"Hai." Rei replied.   

Shinji nodded, "Protect her, Ayanami.  And protect yourself.   I want to see _both of you when this is over."  _

Ayanami Rei stared at him for a few moments, slowly blinking as he laid Unit 00 on the retrieval platform.  Right before she closed the channel, a small smile crossed her face.  "Hai."  The channel was closed, and the platform lowered into the ground.      

Unit 00 protectively curled around the relatively delicate entry plug of Unit 02, it's hands cradling the object with almost motherly care.      

Unit 01 whirled around to look at the form of Unit 02.   It's armor had reformed to what it was before, but there was blue blood oozing from the cracks in the armor plating.   

'Best to take care of this quickly.  Asuka wouldn't like it if I had to completely disassemble Unit 02 to get that damn core out of it.' Shinji growled, and the Eva mirrored his action.   

Armisael gained enough control over the stubborn mecha to be able to use it as a temporary body.   'Pitiful Lillum devices…' The creature thought to itself.   Yes, the Eva was powerful.  But, most of his energy was being used to control the mecha and the Lillum soul it housed.   Still, as long as his core interfaced directly with the copy of Adam, he could control it.   The Eva let out an earth-shattering growl as its red eyes looked in the direction of Unit 01.  

To say that Armisael was shocked to find out that he was staring at this 'being' from only a few meters away would be an understatement.    Before Armisael could react, Eva 01 drove its hand into the abdomen of Unit 02.    

The red Eva screamed in protest; had there been any windows left in the town, they would have shattered. 

Unit 01 ignored the blue blood washing over its hand.   His AT Field effectively prevented any of the contaminated blood from infecting his Eva.   A smile washed over Shinji's face as he felt the object he was seeking.   "There it is!" He bellowed in triumph.    

-

Armisael felt himself torn from the body he had worked so hard to dominate.   No longer connected to the Eva, his mind reverted to a vision of an endless sea of LCL.   

There were others near here.  He could sense them on the edges of his consciousness.   "Who is there?" 

"You hurt Rei!  You hurt Asuka!" The mental voice of a young male Lillum accused.   

"You hurt she who would be my daughter…" A female Lillum voice insisted, chiming with the male voice.

A third voice, fainter, but by far more terrifying made the final accusation.   "You attempted to betray my children, Messenger."

Armisael recognized the source of this voice.  "But… I sensed… you… you were in the shell of the Lillum hybrid, Mother!"

"My soul is partly in the shell of Ayanami Rei.  My original body is housed in the Room of Gauf within the Black Moon as it has been for centuries.   But you know that even a hybrid shell cannot contain the force of my intellect, nor the totality of my being.  I am I." The more distant voice said.   "Betrayer!" 

Armisael shrank back far within his own mind, trying to pull the tattered remains of his AT Field around himself like a blanket.  "Please, Mother!" 

"The fate you shall suffer was cast by your own ignorance and blind foolishness, Messenger.   You are not my offspring."  Lilith commanded from a distance.   

Armisael sensed it then, the power of Lilith's soul, contained within the shell of a mortal human/angel hybrid.   Lilith was lying to him.  'No… She is lying to herself.'  The child contained all her spirit – yet it was hidden away from her conscious thoughts.   "I see." 

"The price of your actions is death, sixteenth Messenger."  Lilith commanded.   

"Death." The Lilum male agreed.   

"Death." The female Lilum pronounced.   

-

At that moment, Shinji and Unit 01 squeezed.   The Unit's AT Fields merged, and sliced into the red crystalline core.  

Moments later, a gigantic cross-shaped explosion erupted from the location of Units 01 and 02.  The merged AT Fields directing most of the energy upwards to the heavens.     

-

Misato watched the white, static filled monitor for any signs that Shinji had survived the explosion.   

Ritsuko had said that the output of the S2 Reaction was only slightly less than the explosion that wiped out the Antarctic.   The price was that several blocks of the city were now vaporized – but had the explosion not been contained, it would have wiped out Japan and part of costal China. 

"Is he gone?" Misato asked softly.   

"No signal." Makoto confirmed.  Shirgeru stared at his board, hoping that something would show on his screen.   

"Magi say that the AT Fields that were being projected by Unit 01 have fallen silent." Ritsuko reported.   "Nothing could have survived that explosion."  

Misato nodded, but continued to stare.   

Suddenly, a dark shape resolved itself in the pillar of fire that still burnt high into the sky.   It moved with surprising fluidity through the hellish inferno generated by the S2 detonation.   As the shape became more defined, it appeared to be two shapes.   Misato held her breath as she realized what it was.    

Artificial Humanoid Evangelion Unit 01 moved gracefully from the towering flames, which were finally beginning to dissipate.   Their source of fuel gone, their energy expended; the flames would soon become small burring piles of loosely associated carbon molecules.   The Evangelion ignored the flames licking at its armored feet, not caring what remains of automobiles or buildings it was treading on.    For the Evangelion was focused on the damaged body that it was carrying – the red form of Unit 02.

Misato let out her breath with a relieved yell, "SHINJI!" 

Shinji's face appeared calmly on the monitor.   "Mission accomplished, Commander."  He said, looking his father straight in the eye.    

"You disappoint me." Gendo said, straight-faced.   

Shinji simply blinked, "I don't care.  If you harm either Asuka or Rei, Commander, I will kill you."  

"You'll be arrested the moment you exit Unit 01." Gendo notified his wayward son.  'Definitely not in the scenario.'  

"Mother wouldn't like that, Commander." Shinji informed his father.   

Gendo blinked, "What do you mean?"  

"She has a message for you.   'Stop using my name, Rokubungi.'" Shinji said, without a trace of hesitation.

Doctor Akagi's eyes went wide.  'How the hell did he know about that… unless…'  

"Can… you speak to her?" Gendo asked.  

Shinji nodded, "Now that I know that she is here."  

"Tell… tell her I love her."  

"No." 

Gendo blinked.  "What?"

"I won't lie to Mother.  Because if you loved her, you would have loved me.  You didn't even care about me until I became useful to you.   So, no, Commander.  I shall not tell her that you love her.  How could you?  The Commander loves nothing." Shinji announced.   

"Everything I've done, all that I've tried to do, was to bring her back." Gendo admitted.    

Shinji sighed, "Then you ignored me, stopped loving me, just to bring her back?" 

Gendo broke down, "I can't live with out her!" 

"Well…" Shinji said softly, "You might have to learn to.  Because if by some miracle Evangelion 01 releases her someday, she will most certainly be able to live without you."   

Gendo collapsed to his knees, as Shinji turned his head to Misato.  "I'm in position for retrieval."  

Misato opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't force the words out.   Finally, after three tries, "R…Retrieve Eva 01." 

"Hai!" Makoto replied.   

"Commander." Shinji said softly, waiting for the lift to move again.    

Gendo looked up at his son.   

"Mother doesn't love the Commander.  She loves the man who was Gendo Rokubungi.  If you can become _him again, then she might still love you – on one condition."  _

"N…Name it."  

"That we become a family again." Shinji said.   

"I… I don't know how to be a father." Gendo said, looking into his son's pleading eyes.   Darkness descended within his soul as he realized just how disappointed his son was in him.   'My god, I used him…'  

Just as Shinji was about to cut the channel, Gendo spoke one last time, "But tell her, I can learn." 

Shinji nodded and cut the channel.

Fuyutsuki chuckled from the corner.   "I was wondering how long it would take before she got pissed off enough at you to do something about it."  

Gendo re-composed himself, staring at his old professor.  "Kouzou, what have I done?" 

"What you had to do." The old professor said, "What you always do – turned death into a fighting chance to live.  There was only one real mistake you made.  Your son deserved better than that.   As does your daughter."   

"My daughter?"  

Kouzou smiled warmly, "What else can she be?  You gave her the name, and Yui accepted her as her own until the dummy plug.  Don't think that she's any less your daughter than Shinji is your son."   

"I would have sacrificed both of them." Gendo gasped.   "I… I am a monster."  

"No." Fuyutsuki sighed, "You're just a human being.  A monster wouldn't have cared about Yui at all."

Gendo nodded at him, "Of course, Fuyutsuki-sensei."  

"Now, if you want my advice, go down and make amends with your family.  The Seventeenth will be here soon… and we all know what happens after that." Kouzou said sadly.   "I hope that this changes at least some of your plans?" 

Gendo nodded.   "Had she died, Kouzou, I wouldn't have had a problem with it.  But this is my Rei…  She's… special to me."  

"Why don't you go down and tell her just how special she is.  And tell Shinji as well… he deserves to know he has a sister."  Kouzou smiled.   The old professor, for the first time in a long, long while, was thinking warm thoughts about the future. 

-

Shinji moved silently towards the taped off area near Evangelion Unit 00.   Of course, his own area had been taped off, the blue ooze from Unit 02 was all over everything except his Eva.   He had only powered down the Evangelion once Misato had confirmed that 'The Commander' hadn't ordered his immediate imprisonment for 'Disobeying orders.'   Shinji chuckled to himself slightly, 'Mother would never allow it.'  A smile crossed his face as he ducked under the tape.   In the distance, by Unit 02's plug, Ayanami Rei stood watch over the currently unopened container.    Shinji made his way over to the blue haired girl with a light smile.    "Ayanami!"  

"Pilot Ikari." Rei greeted him in her usual way, then went back to watching the plug.   

"Rei?" Shinji asked, momentarily using the girl's first name.   

"Yes, Ikari?"  

Shinji inspected the bruising on her skin, "You're injured.  You should get someone to look at those bruises."  

"It is unimportant.   You ordered me to protect Sohryu." 

Shinji blinked, "Ayanami… It w…wasn't an order.  I just wanted to make sure that you would be okay."  

"You clearly ordered me to watch the second." Ayanami said, a look of confusion crossing her face.    

Shinji shook his head, "I… I asked you to watch over Asuka, and told you to make sure that you protected yourself as well.  You should have sought medical attention.  Those bruises look like they hurt!" 

"I… It's unimportant."  

"Please, Rei, for me… I can watch over Asuka now…" 

"No." Rei said, her right arm moving to grasp her left, as she worried at her lower lip for a moment – a clear sign of nervousness.

"Why?" 

Rei stared blankly at him, not responding.    

"Rei?" 

"I…"  

"What, is something wrong with Asuka?"  

Rei averted her gaze.  "I… had opened her plug."   

"Is she alright?"  

"She… Lives." 

Shinji moved suddenly towards the plug.  Rei's arm shot out and grasped his upper arm with surprising strength – stopping the fifteen year old boy dead in his tracks.  Shinji whirled around on Ayanami, surprised that she would initiate contact – and that someone so frail in appearance could stop him so easily.    But when he looked into her eyes, he noticed something there.  It was something he never noticed before in her – fear.   

"Rei?"  

"It is best we wait for Doctor Akagi." Rei said, not wanting to reveal the source of the haunted look that crossed her face.    

"What's wrong, I have to know Ayanami!"  

"She's… not the same, Pilot Ikari." 

"What do you mean!" Shinji yelled, watching Rei shrink back from him.   

"Armisael… when he merged with Unit 00, he was also trying to merge with me.   These… bruises… are where he tried to change my body."

Shinji went wide-eyed.   "We've got to help her…" Shinji went to move towards the plug again, and Rei again stopped him.   

"No." Rei re-enforced.   

"We can't leave her in there… We can't!" Shinji struggled to release the grip the young blue-haired pilot had on his arm to no avail.    

"Akagi will be here soon.  You… don't want to see it."  Rei blinked a tear away, 'I don't want you to see this, Shinji-kun.'

"IT?"  

"Asuka." Rei said sadly.   "She would not want you to see her like this."   

"I… I don't care how injured she is…"  

"It is not a matter of injury, Ikari."  Rei's gaze met his, "It's a matter that she's been changed by her contact with Armisael.  She wouldn't want you… to see her like this." 

Shinji summoned his strength, and tore himself away from Rei's grasp.   Rei made no further motion to stop him.   He quickly approached the Entry plug, and operated the controls to work the slide release on the top.   The top slid away cleanly, operating as normal.  Shinji climbed up to the edge and looked inside.  

"That baka couldn't even keep you out of here, could she?  Well, that's what I get for trusting a doll, after all." Asuka's voice came sadly from the dark end of the plug.   "Come here to see the former Second Child, eh Ikari?   Want to gloat?  I can hear you now – 'Yea yea, I ripped the Demon's Unit Two to shreds.   Hip Hip Hurray! I saved the day!'"  The sarcastic voice droned on.    

"Asuka?" Shinji whispered, "I… I… Came to see… if you were alright?"  

A sad chuckle came from the darkened corner, "Alright?  I screamed for fifteen minutes after I saw what happened to me."  Again the sad chuckle,  "I guess… I guess I got what I deserved out of all this.   All this time, picking on that blue-haired freak… figures - now I'm a freak too."  

"Asuka…" Shinji said softly, trying to see her in the plug.    

"First I get mind fucked.   Yeah, there's no other way to describe it really.   The Fifteenth did a real number on me.   The big number one, right up the brain case."  

"Number one?" Shinji asked.  

"BAKA… Roman Numeral One!!!   Think what it looks like you Perv.   Then think what that fucking Angel did to me!  Well, needless to say, what that fucking angel did to my mind was nothing compared to what Armisael did to my body!  Do you want to see, Third Child?  Do you want to know just what kind of fucked-up freaking thing this monster did to me?"  

"I… I just want to make sure that you…you're alright."  Shinji reiterated, looking into the darkness.   

A figure burst out from the darkness and grabbed him by the shoulders.   The being's fingers dug into his shoulders and dragged him into the plug.   In fright, Shinji had closed his eyes, "Please Asuka!  Don't hit me…  I'm sorry."  

"'I'm sorry… I'm SORRY!'  Look, you stupid idiot!  You didn't do this to me!"  She yelled, while Shinji still had his eyes closed, tears coming from the edges.  "You say you're sorry!  Well, look at what you're apologizing for, Look at the worthless second child – newly become freak of nature!"  

Shinji resolutely kept his eyes closed.    

"I SAID LOOK!!!" Asuka yelled.   

Shinji's eyes opened, and he looked at her body.   The first thing he noticed was that her plug suit was ripped in several places.   But, unlike Ayanami, her exposed skin was not covered with bruises.  In fact – it was perfectly unmarked – but it was not untouched.   The exposed skin was ghost white.   The same color as Ayanami's.   That wasn't all.  Shinji's gaze moved upwards, her physical appearance seemed mostly unchanged, except that she seemed slightly thinner.   Unchanged, that was, until he made it to her shoulders.  Not that there was anything wrong with Asuka's shoulders, but that was where her long, cascading hair, billowed and first became noticed by his eyes. The long locks of hair flowed around her shoulders.   But gone was the fire-red color associated with the 'Demon' Asuka.  It was now an ice blue, a few shades darker than Rei's.   Shinji quickly moved to her face, and noticed the tear streaks falling down the alabaster skin.   The tears still flowing from deep red eyes.  Eyes that were same color as Ayanami's.  But where Ayanami's eyes had betrayed only slight hints of what was beneath – these crimson orbs showed the awful truth of the pain Asuka was suffering.    Shinji glanced away from her disturbing stare.    

Asuka blinked for a moment, then threw Shinji against the plug wall.  "You bastard.   Can't even look me in the eyes anymore.  I must be one fucked up freak for that."  She collapsed to her knees.   

"I… I didn't mean that!"  Shinji stuttered in his defense.

"Well.   Maybe now, you like me more!" Asuka spat out.  "Now that I'm like your precious doll, Ayanami!"  

Shinji shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.   "Asuka… I've always liked you…  Yes, I care about Ayanami, but I've always cared about you too!   I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't…"  Shinji quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, expecting a slap from the former red-haired demoness.   

Instead he saw her avert her gaze.  "I guess… that doesn't matter anymore, does it?"  She grasped her legs and pulled them up to her, sitting in the remnants of the LCL in the plug.  Her head buried behind her knees, her LCL drenched hair loosely falling to cover her face.   "I'm defiled – completely, totally, and utterly.  Both physically and mentally, I'm impure."  Asuka let out another sad laugh, "From Hero to Zero.   Behold the fallen Asuka Langley Sohryu.  Once the prodigy of Evangelion, now Angel potpourri."      Sobs began to rack her form.  "Next thing… next thing you know, I'll be running around saying in some fucking monotone voice – 'I'm not a doll!'"  

"Asuka…" Shinji whispered, then got up.  'Perhaps not all my courage was used against my father.' Shinji thought to himself.  

The sobbing second child felt arms gently encompass her body, and felt a chin on her shoulder next to her ear.  

"Asuka, I… I don't know when I first realized it.  Maybe it was during the fifteenth's attack.  When father wouldn't let me help you.  I wanted to, so badly, to come up there and take that pain away." 

Asuka sobbed more, wanting to refute the declaration made by the Third Child, but could not find the space between sobs to do it.    

"I knew Rei would rescue you.  And it wasn't just because father ordered it.   We… we care about each other, Asuka.  I could see it in Rei's eyes… I think she cares about you too."  

"B…Ba…Baka…" Asuka finally forced out.  "You don't… don't love me.   You can't love me.  I'm… I'm… violated."  

"We can't just turn our feelings off and on like a light switch, Asuka.  When… I thought about the possibility that Rei might not be able to save you, I tried to think of my life without you.   Without the fiery, red-headed, Asuka.   You know what, If Rei hadn't stopped that angel when she did, the force of that thought would have caused Unit 01 to rip itself from the bakelite restraints and fly up to rescue you.  I… I couldn't tolerate being without you, Asuka." 

"You… You can't mean that."  

"I do, Asuka.   If there was no one left on the Earth, and I could choose only one person to have with me, it would be you." Shinji said, tightening his embrace around the shuddering Asuka.

"Baka… Baka…" Asuka said.   "You're only saying that… that… because I look like her."  

"No… Asuka.  I'm saying that because I love you.   I love your fiery red hair, and deep blue eyes." Shinji said, "I don't see blue hair and red eyes when I look at you, Asuka.  I can never see that."  

"But… that's what I have now, Shinji.  I'm not me, anymore."  

"Your physical appearance means very little.  I've seen little glimpses of the real Asuka Sohryu,  tiny although they may be.   That's the Asuka I love." Shinji moved his hand to cover her heart, "Right here – the Asuka in here.  That's the person I want to get to know.  The person I want to be around.  You."  

"Baka." Asuka muttered one last time, bringing her hand up to his.   

"Let me in, Asuka.  Let's heal the injuries."  

Asuka laughed a little, but this wasn't some depressive laugh – it was a laugh of hope.   "Its kind of hard to heal blue hair and red eyes, Shinji-kun." 

Shinji laughed a little too, "So, go down to the market and buy some red hair dye and get Ritsuko to give you some colored contacts.  Jeeze."

Asuka's gaze met Shinji's, and he did not turn away this time.  "You better mean what you've said, Baka."   

"You have my word, we'll get through this.   Together, Asuka."  

"Baka." She said, this time the phrase encompassing all her hopes and fears and dreams.  "Will you help me?"  

"Of course.  Anything you want."  

"We'll start with the hair." Asuka said, a small smile forming on her face, "and then we'll see where it goes from there."  

Shinji nodded, "While we wait for Doctor Akagi, tell me a little about yourself.   I mean, I know next to nothing – except you're the beautiful Red-headed demon Pilot of Unit 02… Which I managed to save, by the way…"  Shinji smirked as he saw her eyes widened.  "I… I… mean… I was just thinking about what you were going to do with me when you seen what I did to it… then I thought about what you'd…. you'd do to me if I let it get destroyed along with the angel.   Suddenly, the angel possessed Eva wasn't so scary anymore."   Shinji gave her a little smile.    

"BAKA, What did you do to MY UNIT 02!" Asuka's face turned beat red – the former color of her hair.  

"I… I had to stop the angel!"  Shinji released her and backed away. 

"YOU IDIOT!!!"  

"Asuka! I brought it back… It's in Unit 01's cage!"

"Oooh…" Asuka fumed, "That's not why you're an idiot – but, you better pray that it still works, Third, because if I have to get another Eva… you'll regret it!" 

Shinji cowered, but as he looked back up into her face, he noticed that it wasn't real anger reflected there.  A small smile crossed his face, 'That's the Asuka I love.'

"Now.  Who told you to stop hugging me?  It's cold in here." Asuka pouted.  

Shinji gulped, "But Asuka…" 

"No 'butts'. Hug now!"  Asuka demanded, noticing the fear still plastered on Shinji's face.

"How about a blanket?  Or should I order a room with a double bed?"  Doctor Ritsuko Akagi asked from the lip of the entry plug. Then she smirked, "And a nice COLD shower?"  

Asuka's skin flushed deep red, even deeper than before.  

Both Shinji and Asuka faced the Doctor.   Shinji began to move to exit the plug.   Asuka stayed still.   

"Asuka, What's wrong?" Shinji asked.   

"I… I don't want them to see me like this."  

"There's nobody here but me, you, and Shinji-kun." Akagi confirmed.   

"Oh." Asuka said.  "Where's Rei?"  

"Keeping the curious at bay.  She doesn't really have to do much.   Rei's so… Rei – it scares everyone away from her."  Akagi admitted.   

Shinji chuckled a little.   "I don't think Rei's that bad."  

"You'd be the only one other than your father who thinks that, Shinji-kun." Ritsuko informed the young pilot.   

Asuka tentatively looked over the lip of the Entry Plug to confirm that the bay was, indeed, empty.   

Ritsuko took one last look at Asuka, taking in the changes fully, before looking back at Shinji.   "Your… your father would like to see you tonight at seventeen hundred hours.  He's ordered Rei to be there as well."  

"Why?"  

"For once, I don't have the foggiest clue." Akagi admitted.   "It's probably about the next Angel, I'd imagine."  

"We'll beat it.  One way or another." Shinji said confidently, an echo of the confidence he showed in the battle – if it could be called that - with Armisael.  

Ritsuko, looking at the changed Second Children and then thinking about the tears she saw in Rei's eyes when she encountered her by the plug, had a more sullen reflection, "I hope so, Shinji-kun.  I hope so."  

--

Author's Notes: 

Ok, a little twisted, a bit different… Ok, a lot different.   But I haven't really changed the characters as they were at this point.   Rei's a little emotional, of course… considering she's still Rei II.  

I can sense the first complaint you're going to have – "YOU TURNED ASUKA INTO REI!!!"  Nope.   Think again.  She'll be red-haired and blue eyed again in the next chapter – be it through dye and contact lenses.  Her genetics were altered partially by Armisael.  She has NONE of Ayanami's genetics.  The Blue hair and Red eyes are a coincidence.  She is still Asuka Langley Sohryu.  Of course, Asuka has picked up a few things from her encounter with that angel –more than a natural blue hair color.   But I'll leave that as a surprise for the next chapter.  I think what made writing this so difficult was the fact that it was after the 15th angel incident.   I'm trying to keep Asuka in character here, but her character has experienced so much trauma at this point, she's an emotional wreck.   And now she has to deal with changes brought on by the 16th as well.    But Shinji is there to help her, and that will make a big difference, I promise.  

Second, by having Armisael attack Asuka –Rei II is still alive.  But what consequences does this have? Obviously Rei II is disturbed by something at the end of the story, disturbed enough to have tears in her eyes.  (Another surprise for the next chapter.)    

Well, its up to you.   Should I continue this hastily thought up and odd fic?  Or should I pitch it in the trash and try working on one of my other more "normal" Asuka stories.   Please remember, the only way I know what to do is if you review.    

Thanks, 

PitViper. 


	2. Chapter One: That Which Forms Myself

**To Have Seen an Angel – That Which Forms Myself **

-

Author's Notes:

Writing is like winds and time – you can't seem to control them or get enough of it. I'd like to be able to control where inspiration strikes me, but I can't. I have to settle for what I can take. For now, the Asuka in my head is yelling at me to work on her fic. She doesn't want to be blue-haired for much longer. 

So without further adieu, here is the next installment of _To Have Seen an Angel_.

--

**Chapter One – That Which Forms Myself. **

All living beings have had a single source in the universe. Nobody knew if that source was divine – some God that happened to will creation – or simply a natural process that somehow sparked life. Whatever the source, though, the bounty of life that sprung to existence on this miniscule blue speck of a world had its source in the stars. 

From these cosmic furnaces all the things that make life possible are generated. When they die, their deaths often spawn the soup of life that forms new worlds and stars. Humans are no different from viruses or bacteria when it comes to the source material we were created from. Carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, sodium, chlorine: a multitude of chemicals that combined just right to form our bodies. 

Change a few molecules around in specific locations, and you can change an entire person. Alter a bit here; you make their eyes brown instead of blue. Alter a bit there, their hair will turn grey or white long before they reach old age. 

'But what combinations of changes were required to change hair from fire red to ice blue?' Thought a certain young pilot who was currently brushing out her long hair, 'and what's required to change ice blue eyes to deep crimson?' 

It hadn't taken the second child long to realize that this appearance wasn't wanted. She knew it the moment she saw her own reflection in the Evangelion Entry Plug. She adored her fiery mane of long, soft hair. And she was enamored with her own deep blue eyes. Not to mention the soft coloration of her cheeks – and evidence of a light tan – all told of a girl who knew how to keep herself healthy and pretty. She exuded confidence, and that was never more present than when she was in the public eye. 

'Now who would want me?' She thought angrily. She mentally cursed Shinji's father for having summoned him away from her. The only person who she even remotely wanted near her – summoned away like a certain doll she now resembled.

So she prepared herself for the activity that would occur when Shinji returned. 'The blue hair must go.' She thought viciously, looking at the bottle of hair dye. It had taken her almost an hour to find just the right color – a color that almost exactly matched her previous shade of red. She had waded through several hundred samples made available to her by Misato – the woman had went out and taken each sample from a local store and brought it back to the geofront for her to inspect. 

"I wonder what that Baka is up to…" Asuka sighed aloud. With that Asuka turned back to preparing her hair for the arduous task of dying it.

-

"Shinji." The commander's voice echoed into the room. 

Whatever confidence that Ikari Shinji had in the Evangelion had almost totally evaporated. Somehow, only in the Eva was he able to face his father with something akin to courage in his eyes. While the boy still stood tall and straight in his father's presence, he was still afraid of the man. 

Across the room, Ikari Gendo stared at his son from behind his tinted glasses. While the boy's eyes were clearly visible to him, the glasses prevented his son from seeing his. That was fine by the Commander. Although the boy had shaken him with the revelation that he could communicate with his mother's essence, he still had a war to conduct. Besides – he was just as afraid of the boy as the boy was afraid of him. With that bit of self-revelation, Gendo adjusted his glasses.

"Why have you called me here, Commander?" Although the level of ice in the word was far less than when he was in the Eva, the words still brought a deep chill to the air. 

The force of the statement touched a chord deep within Gendo, 'He may still be afraid of me, but that's my boy!' "I…" Gendo paused to swallow. "I wanted to… make amends." 

Shinji silently stared at him. The gaze seemed to bore straight through the glasses the elder Ikari wore. 

"There are some things you… need to know." Gendo forced the words out, while enduring the gaze his son was giving him. 

"Where's Rei?" Shinji asked sharply.

'Direct and to the point – and uncannily accurate – could his offspring be any less?' The commander mentally sighed as Shinji struck dead center of one of those 'Things' that needed knowing about. That didn't mean that he wanted to reveal _that_ secret just yet. 'Best wait for Rei…' Gendo lowered his hands that had been steepled in front of his face. "Making a decision." 

"Doctor Akagi said that you had summoned both of us." Shinji countered. 

"That is correct. I had already spoken to her at the entry plug while you were with the Second."

"Her name's Asuka." Shinji corrected softly. 

"Yes… Indeed it is." Gendo replied, coldly. No matter what his own resolution was on this particular subject of his son, he hated being corrected. 

A few moments passed in silence before they both spoke simultaneously.

The words echoed through the air, shocking both speakers – "I don't know how to do this." 

Both Ikaris stared at each other for several more long moments, before an alien sound filled the room. It took only a moment for Shinji to identify the sound – a laugh. Shinji stared at his father for an instant, before seeing a genuine smile on the man's face. 

For most people, seeing Commander Ikari smile was a frightening experience. He only smiled when a great revelation was presented before him. His laugh – a laugh that could make a demon's toenails curl up and the paint peel off the walls – inspired fear in all who heard it. This laugh was the evil laugh of a man who held too many cards and too much power. But it didn't really faze Shinji – except for the realization that his own laugh and smile were virtually identical.

"I should have known." Gendo said softly, the chuckle dying away. 

Shinji shook his head, "What?" 

"We're too much alike." Shinji's father proclaimed. "I didn't want to see it – to see you – grow up into me. And here you are…" 

"Yes." Shinji replied softly. "I am what you made me, aren't I?" 

"If it's any consolation, Shinji, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen." 

"Father?" Shinji ventured hopefully, but was interrupted by the opening of the door. 

The shadow that was cast in the light was the silhouette of a young woman. Shinji didn't even have to turn to see the girl's face to know who it was. The shadow from the girl's head was the dead giveaway. 

Shinji's father addressed the newcomer. "You have made your decision Rei?" 

The shadow nodded. Shinji didn't want to turn around and face the girl, for he knew that he wouldn't like to see what he was going to see. 

"I see." Gendo replied. 

The figure stepped into the room, and made her way to stand next to Shinji. 

The boy felt a soft touch on his hand for a brief instant as Ayanami moved to stand close next to him. Unlike previous feelings when in the presence of the First Child, Shinji was suddenly filled with an unbearable coldness. It was as if that brief touch had taken from him his warmth. Electric currents of ice made its way up to his shoulder and into his spine. The Third child knew exactly what emotions were filling the First – Emptiness, coldness, sadness. He stole a glance at Ayanami Rei at that moment – and wished he'd never looked. 

Tears streaked the face of the angelic Ayanami. Her eyelids were puffy, and her face was red with the release of so many tears. "Are not a million tears enough?" She asked the Commander ever so softly. 

The commander looked into her eyes, then suddenly looked away as if scalded by the gaze. "It is what must be." 

The girl shuddered as she took a deep breath, as Shinji tried to keep himself from holding the distraught young woman. The feeling of ice proceeded down his spine and into his stomach.

"Must they all die?" The girl asked, looking at the Commander. 

"All will fall – so it is written. Only you are exempt from prophesy - of course, not in your current form, Rei." 

"All things are gifted with a life. Some are fortunate to be gifted with a death as well." 

Shinji forced himself not to look at her – he despised when she talked of death, and this moment was of no exception to that rule. 

"That is your decision as well, Rei." Gendo replied, and watched as his son narrowed his eyes at him briefly. 

Rei nodded once, and then tilted her head slightly – as though hearing some alien choir. Finally another question ensued from the pale, blue-haired girl's lips: "Will you complete it?" Shinji felt chills run back up his spine as Rei's voice trembled softly. 

"I…" There was a long pause before the Commander continued. He had to make a decision as well. "No." 

"Complete what?" Shinji asked. It was as though he were missing some critical piece of information that would allow him to decipher the code that the First Child and the Commander were speaking in. 

Rei blinked once, "Then it is settled." She completely ignored the younger Ikari's question. 'If he does not know, then it is best that I not be the one to reveal it – since it is no longer a possibility.' 

"Rei, what does the _Commander_ want to complete?" He asked her more directly. Rei seemed to fidget under his stare. 

Gendo frowned at Shinji's question. "It is not important anymore. Have you considered the proposal – First?" 

Shinji's eyes narrowed at the callousness with which his father spat the term "First" at Rei "A-Ayanami has done nothing wrong father! Why do you treat her so?" Shinji's voice shook with barely controlled anger.

"I have offered the First a choice, Shinji. She may accept or decline." Gendo's voice remained absolutely level – no hint of his feelings one way or another. 

"I…" Rei suddenly looked at Shinji, and found him staring back. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, "I… would wish it…" Rei's voice was hesitant and uncertain as she spoke the words. 

Gendo remained silent. It was not the absolute answer that he was looking for. 

Shinji looked deeply into those eyes – eyes as red as blood – as endless as the depths of the oceans. At the edges of those eyes sparkled with the beginnings of new tears – tears that Shinji wish he could make disappear, but knew he could not.

Rei looked into Shinji's eyes deeply. Shinji knew that the girl was looking into his soul, trying to find the certainty – or perhaps the strength - with which to make her decision. "I…" Rei began. "I have made my decision… Father." 

Any words past that were of no meaning to Ikari Shinji – for after hearing the last word in that first sentence, his eyes widened and face became ghost pale. Moments later, his pupils' dilated and Shinji's unconscious form was making its way to the cold floor of his father's office.

Rei reached out just in time to catch the falling Third Child. Her eyes looked softly upon his prone and unconscious form, and then they swiveled up to meet the eyes of the Commander. Rei blinked as she saw a soft smile on his face, and heard a light chuckle. 

"I must admit, he took that relatively well. I wish I had the good sense to do the same…" Gendo mused. The commander of NERV was, for some reason, excited that his son had reacted in such a way. 

Rei felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she held Shinji – she had never seen the commander act in this manner before. No matter how strange the behavior from her commander, it was unimportant. What was important was the fact that Shinji was passed out in her arms. She inquired softly, "Was it something I said?" 

-

Sohryu Asuka Langley stormed down the corridors of NERV. It had been two hours since Shinji was summoned before his father. She had enough of this. If no one else was willing to stand up to that particular bastard, she would. 

Had Asuka been paying attention, she would have noticed tendrils of energy hovering around her form, a barrier formed by her determination of will.

-

Ayanami slowly stroked Shinji's cheek, and spared a plaintive glance at her Commander. 'No, he is my father now. He offered me the choice – continue to be the First Child, or become a member of his family. I know the definition of the word, but am not familiar with the experience. I have experienced being the First – perhaps now is the time to experienced being… a daughter, or a sister.' She thought about the second child for a moment, 'or perhaps a mother?' That decision was the one she had struggled with from the moment the Commander had offered it to her. It wasn't until she looked into Shinji's eyes that she realized that the only way she could be part of his life was as his sister. For his heart had already belonged to Asuka. But Shinji was still passed out – "Why is he still unconscious?" Rei asked aloud. 

Shinji's father looked down upon the pair. "He is simply asleep now. He has had a stressful day." 

"But how can he be asleep, he has not moved, and the floor must be uncomfortable." Rei argued. 

"Perhaps he feels comfortable in your company, Rei." Gendo mused, "After all, he is not lying directly on the floor." 

This elicited another small blush from the pale blue-haired girl, as she gently cradled his head against her shoulder, stroking his hair every so often. 'Why does this simple act give me pleasure?' 

Sensing the First Child's thoughts, the commander chuckled. "You care for him. It reminds me… of Yui." 

"Your former wife, Shinji's mother…" Rei confirmed, adjusting her hold slightly on the boy. Suddenly the thought came to her, "I am not Yui, commander." 

"I know." Commander Ikari sighed sadly. "I never said that you were."

Suddenly Rei's crimson eyes darted to the door, "She approaches." The statement was made calmly, but with a sense of urgency – almost a warning. 

Commander Ikari fixed himself into his usual position – he knew that it was only a matter of time before the Second would get frustrated at the Third's tardiness. Below his elbows, on his desk, was Doctor Akagi's report. Sohryu Asuka Langley – Designated Second Child, Pilot of Eva Unit 02, was classified as an Angel – blood pattern blue. 

As the doors to Commander Ikari's office blew in, the Sepherothic Tree engraved in the ceiling changed from a deep, bright crimson to a pale blue color – a tell tale sign of the presence of one of the seventeen angels. 

Sohryu stood at the entrance, livid. "What did you do to Shinji – You bastard!" She yelled at the man sitting at the desk. 

Commander Ikari was a wise person. Right now, a team of elite special ops personal were making their way to his office. Although the Magi had been programmed not to sound the Angel alarms if Asuka's pattern was picked up, Ritsuko and the special security forces would be immediately notified should her blue light pattern appear. As the Second Child entered the office, the tell-tale distortion of a projected AT Field filled the air immediately before her. Despite Asuka's obvious power, she would be little match for Rei's. 

Rei shifted Shinji's weight slightly. "Asuka… Calm down." Rei said. 

"You – you blue-haired bitch!" Asuka yelled.

As the former red-haired demon screamed this last part, Shinji shifted slightly, "Asuka…tired. Stop… yelling. Too…early for breakfast." 

Both females blinked at each other for a second.

Gendo sensed a change in Asuka's mood, and pressed a button canceling the summons of the special ops team. 

"Why are you holding Shinji like that?" Asuka asked, suddenly very calm. 

"He passed out." 

Asuka looked up at the commander, "Why?" 

"He was tired." The First answered for the Commander. 

"You didn't… do anything to him?"

"Of course not." Rei responded. 

Asuka made her way over to Shinji and Rei, her fury gone as she watched his peacefully sleeping form. She brought a hand up to stroke his face, and noticed that it was considerably paler than before. 

"You summoned the power of the Light of the Soul, Asuka." Rei said calmly. "Projecting an AT Field has a price."

"What?" Asuka asked, starting to feel slightly ill. "I don't feel so good."

Rei sighed as Shinji shifted in her arms, "The Light of the Soul defines your form, Sohryu-san. Humans cannot normally project their fields. You are no longer fully human, therefore you have the angelic power to project your soul's light. But there's a price – your form will begin to degrade the more you manipulate your light. Until you are trained, and your body is used to the energies it now harbors, it is very dangerous for you to wield those powers known as the AT Field." 

"I…I'm an…"

"Angel." The commander said, perturbed at the outburst. He threw Doctor Akagi's analysis to the second's feet. "In part." 

Rei continued to look at her. "Shinji cares for you, Asuka-san. Do not injure him by injuring yourself. " 

"I…" She looked as Shinji's eyes fluttered opened for a moment before closing again. She could almost feel his mind struggling to awareness – but something was suppressing it. She looked at Rei, and noticed a soft glow around her. It was warm and inviting. She wanted to touch that glow, but a sudden sharp glance from those red eyes stopped her motions. 

"I do not wish him to learn of this yet," Rei's voice whispered out. 

"I… I don't want him to either." 

"Then this situation is settled." Rei declared, releasing the pressure on Shinji's mind to remain asleep. Almost immediately, Shinji woke up. "Rei… Father? Why did you call the Commander 'Father'?"

Rei blushed; Shinji didn't know Asuka was here. "B..Because Shinji… I guess… I am your sister." 

Shinji's eyes widened as he remembered an experience he had in Eva. 'If it is a boy – Shinji. A girl – Rei,' a male voice, his father's? 'Rei… Shinji… Good names," female voice - His mother's. Shinji looked at Rei, and saw it for the first time, although he knew subconsciously for much longer. 'Mother. Rei…' "Sister?" 

Rei nodded slowly. 

It was at this point that Asuka decided to make her presence known. "Wondergirl's your _sister_?" 

Shinji ignored this for the moment, as wheels turned in his mind. In a way, now everything made sense. Shinji stood, and went over to his father's desk. 

Gendo stood as well, moving in front of the desk, "Shinji…" Gendo started. 

Suddenly the boy looked up, and stared into his father's eyes through the glasses. "Target Center… Pull the Switch…" Shinji mumbled so softly that his father could not hear. 

"Shinji… I'm…" His father didn't get a chance to say more, as Shinji's fist flew out and met his father's jaw at a right angle. Gendo toppled like a domino, falling to the floor with a thud. 

Shinji rubbed his fist slightly. "T…That's for Rei." He whispered softly, starting to feel guilty for hitting his father, but not regretting it in the slightest. He turned and looked at the two blue haired girls. "I believe we have something to do Asuka?" 

Asuka could only smirk. "I take back all those things about you being a wimp." 

Shinji blushed slightly. "So, I'm no longer 'Baka' Shinji?" 

"I said you're no longer a wimp. All men are idiots, Baka Shinji."

"You hit… him." Rei said slowly, looking at the prone form of her Commander cum Father. 

"And he deserved it, for what he did to you, sis." 

"He created me…" Rei whispered. 

Shinji walked over to Rei and took her by the shoulders – "He used you." 

"But…" 

Shinji hugged the girl, "Don't worry about it. He'll be ok. But I don't want to be around when he wakes up." 

He felt Rei nod slightly. Shinji redirected his gaze back at Asuka. Gone was the furious hatred in her eyes. She even seemed to… smile? "Asuka?" 

"Baka. Lets go and dye my hair. I'm tired of this 'blue' thing." 

Shinji nodded his assent. "You coming, Rei?" He asked after releasing her. 

"I… I think I would like that, brother." Rei said then looked at Asuka, 'Sister… Perhaps…' "If you do not mind." 

"Why would I mind? You're his sister. That explains a lot." Asuka said haughtily. "Wondergirl and Super Idiot – I always knew you two were related."

'She still hides from her pain.' Rei thought to herself. 'She will not heal until she confronts that pain.' 

Rei looked at both Shinji and Asuka, and realized that the future was still cloudy. 'But, now I see a ray of hope.' 

None of the three Children in the room noticed, but a small smile had appeared on the face of Ikari Gendo.

--

Author's Notes: 

I know, I know: Too much backbone. I guess I can take consolation in the fact that there's at least two or three people out there who have been wishing that that would happen. But now that I've given it to him, I don't know how to take it away. ::Sigh:: Oh well. I hope it was enjoyable. I am trying really, really hard to tell this story right. 

By the way, I apologize for not having the Hair Dye scene in this chapter. I was looking for a place to put it, and it just didn't fit. 

As for Asuka manifesting her powers – lets just say that she was being pure Asuka when she went to the commander's office. Now add Angelic powers to the mix and you get something along the lines of dynamite. Remember, Asuka's not fully aware of just how much she's changed. Maybe I'll save that for a lemon side story. ::PitViper rubs his hands together evilly.:: 

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next will be out soon. Please remember to review – without your feedback and support, I feel as though I'm not doing anyone any good by posting my mental ramblings. ::PitViper looks at the deflated Ego laying next to him.:: I didn't mean to completely deflate it. :). 

Thanks, 

PitViper. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Art of Deception

**To Have Seen an Angel – Chapter 2  
**  
--  
Author's Notes:   
  
My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update this fiction. I have a lot on my plate right now, and the ideas keep on coming – old stuff gets pushed off to the side when new ideas start flowing, but I'm back, and I promise to try to keep the stories updated.   
  
I hope you enjoy it.   
  
-  
  
Title : To Have Seen an Angel  
Universe : Neon Genesis Evangelion   
Genre : Action/Romance  
Type : Multi-chapter Story   
Rating : R – Adult Language, Graphic Violence, Adult Situations  
Disclaimer : Gainax owns Evangelion. So does ADV and others. I don't. This is just a  
fan-work. Don't sue me.   
  
--   
  
**Chapter Two: The Art of Deception  
**  
The romantic images of heavenly host – winged beings of light, surrounded by halos of energy that glow and illuminate their features: The classic image of an Angel is that of absolute beauty. In reality Angels are the messengers of God, they are the Heavenly Host - sent into those places where no other being would dare travel. Their spirits are strong and warlike; although they possess an "innocence" of sorts. Each Angel was specially suited for the delivery of its "Message" and they were not to be deterred by anything less than destruction.   
  
And so it was that the Sixteenth Angel fell by the hands of Unit 01. Unit 01 – its energy capable of crushing an Angel's core, its body, and even its mind. And all this, every emotion, every feeling – the flexing of its massive muscles, the strength of its titanic grip, the fury of its power… All these things, and far more, were felt and shared by its young pilot.   
  
Shinji Ikari could not help think about that fact as he clenched his fist impotently at the bathroom door. "Aren't you done yet?"   
  
"Just a few more minutes," A soft voice came from within.   
  
Shinji blinked several times at the delicateness of the voice. And what he heard didn't sound like the owner. "You said that twenty minutes ago!"   
  
"Well, then why don't you come in and help!" The voice retorted, returning to its normal venomous nature.   
  
"Because the door is locked?" Shinji inquired softly. Suddenly a click resounded in the small companionway – and Shinji jumped back as the door to the Bathroom opened revealing a Blue Haired, Red Eyed Asuka Langley Sohryu.   
  
"Why you little pervert…" Asuka grumbled. "Don't you know it takes time for a girl to wash her hair?"   
  
Shinji nodded, then tried to squeeze past Asuka.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Asuka said, blocking his path.   
  
Shinji turned red, as he looked at her. "I need to use the toilet!"   
  
"Why didn't you go at NERV?" Asuka said, still blocking his path.   
  
Shinji almost growled, "Because I waited for you… then I had to go to see the Commander… and then Misato wanted to get us home… And I'm still in my Plug Suit!"   
  
"Well, if that's going to be how you're going to be, I don't know if I want you helping with my hair." Asuka huffed, but was secretly happy that he was daring to pursue the confrontation.   
  
"Fine. Whatever!" Shinji finally snapped, "Whatever it takes for me to relieve this morning's breakfast!" With that, he pushed past her and slid the door shut.   
  
Asuka spun around and looked at the door. A few moments past in silence, while the sounds of someone attempting to extract themselves from a Plug Suit covered in dried LCL came from the bathroom. "'Bout time," she muttered with a huff and then she revealed a small smile.   
  
Shinji however, was too busy extracting himself from his Plug Suit to care about the small victory he just unknowingly achieved. But he knew that he'd have to apologize to Asuka when he got out.  
  
-  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka…" Shinji said as the girl combed out her hair.   
  
"For what?" the second Child inquired, not bothering to look at the now apologetic boy.   
  
Shinji shuffled his feet slightly, "For snapping at you when I had to go to the bathroom."   
  
Asuka stopped brushing for a moment, trying to decide whether to be angry with him, or just accept the fact that he was probably always going to apologize to her whether he had a backbone or not. A small part of her liked the idea that no matter how much they fought, he would always be the one to apologize. "Well, next time Third Child, don't hold it so long." She smirked to herself, "Besides, you didn't think I was going to let a silly bathroom argument keep you from helping me with my hair?"   
  
"You know I want to help…"   
  
Asuka's smile became devilish, "Of course I do, you just love being in my glorious presence. Admit it, everyone does."   
  
"Um… well, not everyone. But I do!" Shinji quickly said moving up close behind her.   
  
Asuka quickly handed him a pair of plastic gloves over her shoulder. "Here, you'll need these."   
  
Shinji looked at the gloves, "What?"   
  
"The dye, you idiot. You don't want to have red-colored hands do you?"   
  
"Um… no!" Shinji exclaimed. "But what's…" The next object got thrust towards him over the girl's shoulder, "that?"   
  
Asuka growled, "It's the applicator! The dye is already in it, all you have to do is squeeze it out in straight lines over my hair!"   
  
"Um… is this enough?" Shinji eyed the girl's long hair and the relatively tiny bottle.   
  
"Should be."  
  
Shinji eyed the plastic cover to the applicator. "Anything else I need to do?"   
  
Asuka thought for a moment. She had a towel around her shoulders, and one of Misato's old tee-shirts on. 'Hopefully Misato comes home soon with that hand-held shower head… otherwise I'll have to rinse my hair in the kitchen sink… Unless I want to take a shower with this idiot…' "Get some paper to cover the floor. Believe me; this stuff can make a big mess."   
  
"Ok." Shinji said, going to get some old newspaper from Misato's junk pile.   
  
"I wonder why Rei shook her head at me when I showed her the hair dye?" Asuka asked herself as she relaxed into her chair…   
  
-  
  
Rei sat with the commander in the NERV cafeteria. For the first time, both were absolutely silent. After Rei ate a couple bites of her food, she looked up at the commander. Her 'Father' was wearing a smirk, and for this particular occasion, his eyes were clearly visible – glaring off into the distance at some unseen point.   
  
Rei's continuing stare finally caught the attention of the NERV Commander. "What is it Rei?"   
  
"Why are you smiling?"   
  
Gendo's grin widened a bit more, "Because… he did something today that made me proud. I never thought that he'd ever stand up for anything in his life."   
  
Rei's head tilted, "You are not upset that Pilot Ikar…" The First Child paused for several moments, "Shinji… That Shinji struck you?"  
  
"No." Commander Ikari said, "I deserved it."   
  
Rei returned her gaze to her food. She picked up a noodle, and ate it delicately. Then she returned her attention back to the commander. "Should Shinji not have accompanied us for this dinner?"   
  
The commander smirked again, this time it was more like his normal, secretive smirk. "He has a duty to attend to."   
  
"Sohryu's attempt at deceit," Rei softly intoned, with a mild hint of disgust.   
  
The commander ate a bite of his food. "Correct."   
  
Rei stared at him for a moment, "She will not succeed." The First Child then looked down at her plate, and ate a few more noodles.   
  
The commander continued to stare at the young girl, as her eyes remained affixed to her food.   
  
After a few minutes of chewing, Rei straightened in her chair and looked at the commander. He continued to stare at her, as though expecting a response. "Sohryu has inherited many angelic properties. Undoubtedly, her hair will exhibit the same properties as my own." As the stare continued, Rei decided to elaborate, "Her follicle roots will be showing by tomorrow evening." She then returned to her meal, eating at her normal, delicate pace.   
  
-  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Shinji asked one final time.   
  
"OF course you blathering idiot! I don't want to go around looking like Wondergirl. Bad enough I'm going to have to explain why my beautiful tan is gone, let alone explain this blue mop!"   
  
"Okay…" Shinji said, breaking the seal on the applicator top. Suddenly, Shinji's nose was assaulted with the odor of the contents. "GOD IN HEAVEN!" He thrust the applicator and bottle as far as his right hand could extend away from his nose, and pinched that particular orifice shut with his left hand's index finger and thumb. "That stinks!"   
  
Asuka sat unperturbed in her chair, covered in old towels. "So you still are a wimp. I should have known. But this is something I can't do myself, you know! Unless I want to end up with purple, red, and blue hair. Just make sure that you apply it evenly! Suck it up, Shinji-sama. It doesn't smell that bad."   
  
"Easy for you to say," Shinji muttered. Finally, he managed to get over the noxious smell, and was able to un-pinch his nose. "You don't have to smell this stuff like I do."   
  
"Yes I do, Third Child… I'm just not as much a baby about it as you are." Asuka countered.   
  
"But it's so… so…" Shinji started but was cut off by Asuka's shout.   
  
"Ohh…you idiot. Just get it over with so we can air out the apartment. Jeeze, suck it up, will ya?"   
  
"O…Ok." Shinji finally managed, and began applying the foul smelling substance.   
  
-  
  
"So are you paying house with your doll yet, Gendo?" Doctor Ritsuko Akagi muttered as she cleaned up part of her lab room.   
  
Commander Ikari simply ignored her as he walked in and looked around. "You should have been aware of the fact that the Second Child's new… abilities… would have had similar affects on her that Lillith's re-genesis had on Rei."   
  
"So, even in private, even with me, it's 'Rei' now."   
  
Gendo smirked, "It always has been, you've just been too blind to see it. But your use hasn't ended, although my purposes for you have changed a little."   
  
Akagi stopped what she was doing, and looked closely at her former lover. "You… you're still scheming."   
  
"Of course." Gendo replied. "My original scenario has come to a failure, due to circumstances beyond my control. But, that just means that the focus has shifted to an alternative plan."   
  
Ritsuko smirked, "And what might that be…"   
  
"I suggest we fill the room of Gauf." He watched as Ritsuko froze. "After all, they are somewhat alive."   
  
"You're insane." Ritsuko muttered.   
  
"No." Gendo said, "The old men will send the Seventeenth in a form like Rei's. You'll have a little over three weeks to complete the new models."   
  
"No… not the dummy system. It's too unstable…"   
  
"Its unstable because I made it unstable." Gendo replied, then lowered his voice, "Here are the files that will restore the dummy system to proper operation." He handed her a small disk. "With the dummies no longer soulless entities, they will have an advantage over SEELE's Mass Production models.   
  
Akagi didn't hear that last part though; she was focused on the disk in her hand. "You… you… Bastard," Akagi spat. "You did that… to your own son, and his best friend… on purpose?"   
  
"This should… begin to make up for it." Gendo replied in a distant voice, then whispered to her, "But no matter what, the scenario is still the same. I intend to be re-united with Yui, one way or another."   
  
Ritsuko turned away from the Commander. "Then… what are you still doing here."   
  
"I am still a man… and I have… desires." Gendo said.   
  
Ritsuko turned to face this man who came and stole her innocence in a time of mourning, and has used her since day one – and fell into his embrace. "What of 'Rei'?"   
  
"She is still Rei." Gendo confirmed.   
  
"I mean…" Ritsuko paused, "Are you going to take her in to live with you? Certainly you aren't going to keep up the pretense of having her all the way out there if you plan on calling her your daughter."   
  
"No. I will probably have her move in with Katsuragi. I am in the process of securing a larger apartment… or maybe I'll just have Rei move in next door." Gendo said. "After all, it will only be for a few weeks."   
  
"Hum." Ritsuko muttered, "Its better than nothing." Suddenly Gendo bent down for a kiss, and Ritsuko could not resist the urge to lean into it. 'I'm pathetic…' She thought to herself as she gave into the primal desires Gendo was stirring within her.   
  
Almost invisible behind an air duct cover high in the wall of the lab, a pair of red eyes narrowed at the couple, who proceeded to become more intimate as the night progressed.   
  
-  
  
"Thank you, Shinji." Asuka's voice said softly, as she lounged in her chair, letting her hair dangle over the newspaper. "This is something I couldn't have done without you."   
  
"We aren't finished yet, are we?" Shinji said from his position watching her from the kitchen table, his head resting on his hands.   
  
Asuka cracked an eye opened, "No… we still have to rinse… in…" She glanced over at the clock. "Five minutes."  
"I didn't expect it to be like this. I mean, this hard." Shinji admitted, flexing his fingers slightly.   
  
Asuka kept her eyes closed, "Lots of women do this all the time. The rich ones get it done by professionals, the poor ones… they have to do it themselves, or get friends to help. I was lucky…" Asuka admitted, "Lucky I had you. You were gentle. Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." Shinji said, eyeing her as she relaxed… or tried to. "Are you ok?"   
  
"My neck's a little sore…" Asuka admitted.   
  
Shinji immediately got up, and moved behind the girl. "Here, let me try to help…" He began to gently rub her shoulders, and he felt her immediately tense up. "Please, Asuka… Relax."   
  
"But… I'm…" Asuka started to protest.   
  
"You're what? Covered in towels? Red hair dye?"   
  
"Impure…" Asuka muttered softly, "Weak…"   
  
"No. You're strong Asuka, stronger than I could ever be. Stronger than anyone I've ever met." Shinji said, as he continued to gently rub her shoulders. "And your not impure. Everyone has dark things in their mind, Asuka. Things we'd almost rather die than let out into the light. Bad things…"   
  
"But… it made me…" Asuka shuddered, resisting the tears building up in her eyes. "I still see it… every single moment."   
  
"Let it out, Asuka. Just share it with me. Please, let me carry some of your burden so you aren't crushed under its weight…"  
  
Asuka looked up at him, "You idiot. You're going to get dye all over you…"   
  
"So what?" Shinji said, feeling her relax a bit under his massage. He leaned in close, and then whispered, "If you were impure Asuka, worthless… Would I be so willing to touch you?"   
  
"I…"   
  
"Just share it with me, please…"   
  
"I…" Asuka started again, then glanced at the clock. "Its time to rinse out the dye."   
  
Shinji stopped his massaging for a moment, then pulled away. His arms had small streaks of dye on them from where her hair had brushed against his arms, but that was unimportant. "Please, Asuka…"   
  
"Lets rinse the dye out, then… then we'll talk, Shinji." Asuka said, carefully getting up. She paused as she stood. "And… thanks for the massage. It helped."   
  
"Y…you're welcome." Shinji replied, softly.   
  
-  
  
Rei calmly dropped from the ceiling in an isolated corner of the complex. Her thoughts were unclear, but one thing was certain, she was angry with the commander. Her eyes narrowed at the shadows in the distance. "Commander, what are you up to?"   
  
As Rei walked along, moving silently in the abandoned NERV corridor, another pair of eyes watched her departure with interest. As the owner of this second pair of eyes moved under a small lamp, his features were revealed.   
  
Ryouji Kaji stared into the darkness where Rei had disappeared. "Ah…It would appear your doll no longer follows your orders, Commander." He tossed a stolen NERV card into the air and caught it, looking at the name longingly. "Katsuragi. I will make it up to you, I promise."   
  
-  
  
"Oh… that feels so good. Just keep on rinsing like that… yes!" Asuka exclaimed, as Shinji stood in the tub, moving the water over her now deep red-colored locks.   
  
The warm water cascaded down the drain, carrying with it the remnants of the dye along with a few stray strands that had broken off. His free hand glided through her hair, finger combing it so that the dye was thoroughly washed out. He worked his fingers ever closer to her scalp, gently maneuvering her hair in various directions, ensuring that the warm, cleansing water reached every millimeter of her soft strands.   
  
Finally, after several minutes, his fingers began to rinse her scalp. Asuka's head leaned into his hand, as he gently sprayed the water into her hair.   
  
"Oh… that's perfect… Perfect… That feels so good; I forgot what it was like to have someone wash your hair for you." Asuka said, practically purring under the attention.   
  
Shinji felt the water becoming a bit colder. "We're almost out of Hot water." He told her.   
  
"That's ok." Asuka said, wishing that she could enjoy the new shower head and have it beat on her shoulders and back. "Oh, though, that feels so good."   
  
Shinji felt the water getting a little too cold, and shut off the flow. "Done," He pronounced.   
  
Asuka frowned. "Help me dry it?"   
  
"Ok." Shinji said, grabbing a towel, and scooping up the long red locks in its folds. He allowed his fingers to massage her scalp through its fabric.   
  
"Oh, thank you Shinji…" Asuka said, her eyes closed as the boy dried her hair. "I can hardly wait to see how this came out."   
  
"I don't think you will be displeased." Shinji whispered softly to her.   
  
Asuka looked at him, "Ok, but… it looks like we've found the perfect job for you."   
  
"Excuse me?" Shinji said, looking at her.   
  
"I'm going to have you do my hair all the time!"   
  
Shinji gulped, "Um…"   
  
"Are you refusing me, Third Child?" Asuka's famous Ire began to return.   
  
"Um…"   
  
"What, is all you can say is 'Um'? Guys would kill to be this close to me," Asuka said, her eyes still closed.   
  
"Perhaps Shinji does not wish to constantly dye your hair." The unmistakable voice of Rei Ayanami pierced the air.   
  
"Gah!" Asuka exclaimed, "How did you get in here?"   
  
"Major Katsuragi invited me in." Rei informed her. Her head tilted, "It would appear that you find this action comforting…" Rei said, looking at Shinji as he continued to dry Asuka's hair by hand.   
  
Just as Shinji was about to speak, Asuka cut him off.  
  
"Of course it's comforting… haven't you ever had anyone wash your hair before?" The now red-haired devil asked Ayanami.   
  
"No." Rei said.   
  
"Never?" Asuka asked, incredulously.   
  
"I do not remember it." Rei looked longingly at the way Shinji was touching Asuka. "But…it looks pleasing."   
  
"Well… then First Child, I guess that we're just going to have to let idiot Shinji over here wash your hair too." Asuka said haughtily, "After all, you are just brother and sister; I don't have anything to worry about."  
  
Rei looked up at Shinji, and then back down at his hands, which were drying Asuka's hair. "It is not… necessary."   
  
"Yes, it is." Asuka countered. "After all, Shinji is so good at it!"   
  
Rei's eyes darted to Shinji who was turning a brilliant shade of red.   
  
"Anyways," Asuka continued to speak, "What brings you over…"   
  
Rei brought her hand in front of her, revealing a small shopping bag from a corner drug store. "I brought you something you might find useful." She opened the bag, and removed a bottle of colored shampoo.   
  
"That's a daily dying shampoo, temporary stuff." Asuka said, eyeing the bottle from the distance.   
  
"Yes, but it should cover up the roots when they start to show, so you don't have to dye your hair as often."   
  
"It should be weeks before my roots show, Wondergirl." Asuka said confidently.   
  
"When you leave school tomorrow, look in the mirror when you get home." Rei said, and turned to leave, having placed the bottle on the sink.   
  
As Asuka blinked at the young girl, Shinji recovered his voice, "Would… would you like anything Rei?" The girl paused in the doorway, tilting her head. Shinji knew he had her attention. "I mean, I was going to make some snacks for Asuka and I… you're welcome to stay." Shinji felt Asuka tense slightly under his fingers as he finished drying her hair.   
  
Rei considered the offer for a few moments, and thought back to her experiences tonight. "That would be agreeable… Shinji." She then walked out, sliding the door shut behind her.   
  
Asuka felt the towel leave her hair, and was about to turn around and yell at Shinji. After all, Shinji was hers, and she felt so good. Why did that idiot have to invite her mortal enemy to stay with them and share in their time?   
  
"Thanks, Asuka." Shinji's words came out, his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently. "She's so alone. She just doesn't know how to act around people. That's my Father's fault, I'm afraid."   
  
Asuka was still ready to complain, but the pressure on her shoulders was making it difficult for her to remember why she was angry. It just felt so good. "Oh… oh… Ok." She sighed, knowing that soon the gentle waves of pleasure would end. "Still, I just wish I had you all alone for tonight."  
  
"I can't massage you forever."   
  
"I know." Asuka admitted. "But its nice to imagine that you could. Although… I wish…" Asuka began to think about Kaji. Shinji was no Kaji… but… he did massage well. 'No need to give the boy an inferiority complex.' "Never mind."   
  
"Its ok, you know. I know who you wish was here, massaging your neck, treating you like a queen. I'm no match for Kaji."   
  
Asuka blushed deeply. "It's ok. You're doing fine on your own."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Asuka stretched languidly, "Oh, this was just so… perfect. Now I want to see how it came out."   
  
Shinji stopped his massage, and allowed Asuka to rise.   
  
Asuka stood before the mirror for a few moments, fingering the locks of hair slowly. Shinji came up behind her, his head peering over her shoulder.   
  
"Well?" Shinji asked, looking at the consternation on the red-head's face.   
  
"It's…" Asuka allowed the hair to fall back. "Its perfect… but I still don't feel like me."   
  
"We're more than the sum of our parts, Asuka." Shinji said. "It might help to have some hot tea, and later, we'll talk about it. But if it makes any difference to you, I always see you as Asuka. The brave and strong young girl…young woman I love."   
  
Shinji watched her as she stood stock still for several minutes. Finally, he decided to walk out and attend to preparing the snacks. A few moments after he left, a small tear made its way from the corner of her left eye, and flowed down her cheek.   
  
"He… he loves me." Asuka muttered, looking at her hair and eyes. She wiped the tear away slowly. "It's a start…" She said, then turned away from the mirror and walked from the bathroom.   
  
--  
Author's Notes:   
  
I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry for the OOCness. But please remember, that at this time, Asuka wasn't the proud young woman she was before the Fifteenth angel, and I think that has more to do with her present attitude than even what the sixteenth did to her. So I hope you understand why I'm portraying her in this particular light.   
  
I posted this with only a few passes through and a couple spellchecks/grammar checks. I hope you don't find too many problems, but, as always, should you find a mistake, please let me know.  
  
Like I said, I hope this chapter meets your expectations, and I promise to try to keep the updates coming more than once every three months. :D Oh, and please review  
  
Later and thanks,   
PitViper.   
  
--  
  
**Omake:**   
  
Rei was sitting in the living room, staring at Pen Pen, who was staring back. As she was staring, she thought about the Commander, Shinji, and the events she just witnessed. Now she was simply waiting for Shinji to emerge from completing his task with the Second.   
  
Pen Pen blinked, "WARK!"   
  
Rei said, "No, you blinked, I did not." She held out her hand, and a few yen found themselves placed in it.   
  
"Wark!!! WARK!" Pen Pen announced.   
  
"Very well," Rei said to the warm water penguin. She glanced briefly at the small pile of yen. She had already recovered the money she had spent on the shampoo, and would soon have enough to buy some of her favorite food. Her eyes returned to the warm water penguin, "Begin."   
  
As Shinji entered the living room, he was greeted by the sight of Pen Pen and Ayanami in a staring match…   



	4. Chapter Three: The Long Road

**To Have Seen an Angel – Chapter 3**

  
--  
  
Author's Notes: 

I only have a few days a week that I can do anything with my personal time.  It seems that the universe conspires against me and competes for my free time.  But here is another chapter of the story.

I hope you enjoy it.

Later,  
PitViper   
  
-  
  
Title                  : **To Have Seen an Angel**  
Universe            : Neon Genesis Evangelion   
Genre               : Action/Romance  
Type                 : Multi-chapter Story   
Rating               : R – Adult Language, Graphic Violence, Adult Situations  
Disclaimer         : Gainax owns Evangelion.  So does ADV and others.  I don't.  This is just a nonprofit fan-work.  Don't sue me.   


-- 

**Chapter Three: The Long Road**

It's been said, upon the winds of time, that the Universe speaks a language of its own.  It speaks in words as vast as the cosmos and as tiny as a sub-atomic particle.  Those with ancient souls understand this language, and perhaps they tap a small fraction of this intergalactic wisdom when they see the universe around them in ways others cannot.  It is the secret language of mages and wizards that allowed them to command the elements.  It is the language of the Gods that rose to power, and faded into eternity.  It is the language of life… and of death.  And like all languages, the language of the Universe is both bold and strong… and at the same time it is subtle and delicate…

Unfortunately for Asuka Langley Sohryu, the universe didn't have the words "small" or "minor" in its vocabulary when her existence was completely changed.  She had all evening to reflect on that small fact, and most of the morning.  She put up a brave and courageous face for Shinji… But she knew the truth.   She had been irrevocably altered by her experience: Both physically, and mentally.  She was now part something not quite human, and she felt… different.  She could feel her self-determination slipping away like some insubstantial fog lifting from a dew-covered glade.   A fact that became evident as Hikari approached her before class.    

"Asuka, what happened?"  She looked at her friend's eyes with concern.   

Asuka eyes rolled towards the floor as she sighed, "You don't want to know.   Accident during battle.   Pretty ugly."  

"But your skin…" She muttered, then sniffed the air around Asuka's hair.  Her nose crinkled and her eyes shut close has her nasal passages identified the latent odor, "And is that hair dye I smell?"  

Asuka wanted to cringe into a tiny ball.  She had two options, try to deceive Hikari, or let her in and pray nobody else notices.   "I thought that I'd be able to hide it.   The accident was pretty bad… and affected me in… strange ways."  

"Accident?" Hikari looked at her friend.   "I know you've been having trouble…" 

"I… I can't tell you what happened… but something bad did happen, and I have to keep it a secret, okay?" Asuka looked longingly at her friend, praying that the conversation would go no further.   Asuka hated having to lie to her only friend, and doubted that she'd be able to deceive anyone in her current state of mind. 

"S…sure." Hikari said, looking at Asuka's pleading eyes. 

"Not a soul, promise me Hikari?" Asuka asked with a whisper.    

"Not a soul… but after school…"  Hikari's stare held the promise of a long conversation, a conversation that would not recognize the barriers of secrecy and the tenants of subterfuge.   

"Yeah," Asuka muttered with all the energy she could put into it, not looking forward to what was likely to be an interrogation by her best friend.  

"Hey, cheer up.  You're alive, and despite being in desperate need of a good tan, you're perfectly healthy from what I can see."  A dull, lifeless glare filled Sohryu's eyes, and Hikari schooled her features into a stern expression. 'I can't believe this…' Hikari thought, then she lightened up a bit, "You're starting to act like Shinji and Ayanami." Hikari smiled lightly, hoping that the little nudge would break Asuka from her current depressive state. Unfortunately it was not to be - she blanched as she saw Asuka's eyes widen in shock, then return to their previous non-existent care-less glare.    

"I'm nothing like that doll." Asuka asserted – but to anyone who really knew her, the assertion lacked its normal conviction.  In fact, she sounded more like a doll than Ayanami ever had.   

Hikari shook her head, not believing her ears.  "Well… that's true.  But, you need some serious cheering up.   Shopping trip."  

Asuka looked up, and saw the twinkle in Hikari's eyes.   'Shopping?  What for.   I'm the mirror image of that freaking doll…'  

"Come on, Asuka, you're always up for a trip…"  

"Not today…" Asuka said, then suddenly felt a hand on her forehead.   

"No fever.  But the eyes look a bit off…" Hikari looked closer at Asuka's hair. 'Why does it have a purplish tint to it?'  She shook it off.   "The doctor prescribes one hour of shopping excitement.   And that's an order."   

Asuka relented, "Okay."  During a shopping session Asuka could deflect having to answer most of Hikari's burning questions due to the public nature of their mutual activity.  

Hikari blinked.  "Whatever happened must have really got you depressed."  

"Yeah." Asuka agreed.   "Just be glad you didn't have to go through it."  

'I am,' Hikari thought.  'Perhaps this is the real Asuka peering through.   The Asuka that doesn't hide behind false cheer and flippant remarks…'   Hikari closed her eyes for a moment.   Soon the Sensei would arrive and the class would begin.   

"I wonder…" Asuka thought aloud, catching Hikari's attention.   "I wonder if I hadn't…  What would have happened?"  

"Hadn't what?" Hikari moved close, knowing that Asuka would lower her voice.

"Gone up to try to fight the angel."

Hikari looked at her friend, and answered in a no-nonsense tone.  "Then we'd have lost, and most likely wouldn't have been here today."  

"Would have we?" Asuka wondered.   "Maybe.   But somehow, I think… I think Rei would have won."  

"What makes you say that?" Hikari wondered.  

Asuka's distant look became even more distant.  "Because she would die for him." 

"Rei?  For who?"

Asuka let her head collapse upon her folded arms, "Shinji…"

With that, Asuka fell silent, looking at the empty seats of Shinji and Ayanami.  'Damn Ritsuko.  Why did she have to schedule that sync test…'

-

Ayanami looked suspiciously at the Doctor.  "You said we had a synchronization test." 

"I said that, yes." Doctor Akagi replied carefully, schooling her features in an attempt to deceive the ever more suspicious First Child.  

"But the test plugs are not prepared." Ayanami noted, looking at the nearly empty test room.  Asuka's plug was in storage, and both Shinji's and her test plugs had been removed.  

Maya entered the room.  "The plugs have been prepared…" She started, but Ritsuko cut her off before she could say more.  

"Thank you Maya." 

The Lieutenant nodded curtly, and then stole a glance at Shinji and Ayanami before walking out.  

Rei narrowed her eyes.  "What is the purpose of our presence?" 

Akagi twitched.  "We're going to be synchronizing…  The plugs have been moved to the former Simulation Body test area."

"No." Ayanami said sternly. 

Akagi backed up a step, and Shinji stared at her for a moment. 

Shinji's facial expression shifted to one of concern and curiosity, "What's wrong Rei?" 

"She's going to synchronize us with the Dummy System." 

"Rei…" Akagi warned.  

Ayanami stared at her, and then dismissed her presence.  "Akagi-sempai is going to try to synchronize our souls with the Dummy System.  They are going to try to re-imprint the matrix to allow it to pilot Unit 01." 

Shinji muttered with a confused expression, "The matrix?" 

"Ayanami that is _classified _information." Akagi warned, her voice trembling slightly with anger.  "We will be performing a synchronization test…" 

"No." Rei said finally.  "You will not."  

"Rei…" Shinji started, then gasped as he watched Akagi pull out a gun.  

"Move away from her, Shinji." Akagi ordered.   Shinji refused to move.

"You aren't going to hurt Rei."  

"Oh really?" Akagi asked, her anger getting the best of her.  "That little bitch thinks she's the commander's favorite now, huh?  There to take my _rightful_ place, eh?"   

"You have no place with the Commander." Rei said softly from behind Shinji, her voice betraying absolutely no fear.    

Akagi's hand trembled slightly before she refocused the weapon.  "Stand Aside, now."  

"I won't let you shoot Rei."  Shinji intoned.   

"I SAID MOVE!" The blonde haired doctor yelled, causing Shinji to flinch.   

"No." Shinji replied.   

"Oh, so you want to protect your precious Rei, eh?" Ritsuko began - a slightly manic edge to her voice.   "Do you know what you're protecting there, Child?" 

"I think you should put the gun down." Shinji said between almost-clenched teeth.   His anger was building, and this time the doctor was overstepping her bounds.   

"Oh your pretty little Angel, Rei.  Mother of all sin!" Akagi spat as though the words were acid upon her tongue. 

Shinji cocked his head.  "I don't believe you." 

"Oh, take a look at your precious Rei, Shinji-kun.   You know her, don't you?  Search your memories of childhood.   Oh you were deeper in Project E than anyone else could ever be – you know it so well.   Don't you?" 

"Stop it." Shinji asked, "Please, Doctor Akagi." 

"She brought you here, you know.   Your mother.  She was so proud of her creation, her dear Evangelion.   You know all the dirty little secrets…" 

"I DO NOT!"  Shinji shook his head.   

"Dirty, Shin-chan." Ritsuko said in a teasingly seductive tone, "Dirty, dirty, dirty.   You remember the room.  The room where you watched your mother wave at you from the distance.   Don't you?   She was wearing a diving suit.   Don't you remember?" 

Shinji continued to shake his head, not wanting to hear the obviously insane woman's words. 

Rei, however, had her eyes narrowed at the doctor.   

"We Akagi's, we know your mother, Shinji."  Ritsuko said.   "And my mom knew your dad very, very well." 

"STOP IT!" 

"She and he used to sleep together.  I remember waking up in the middle of the night a few times, listening to their sighs of passion.   You were only a year old at the time.  Oh how I wanted that.  Pity that having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting, is it not?" 

Shinji's eyes grew wide, "LIAR!" 

"Why should you doubt me, Shinji-kun?" Akagi moved around the table, and tried to get a clearer shot at Rei – but Shinji mirrored her movements.   

"Because, it can't be true…"  Shinji said, tears in his eyes. "My father loved my mother.  Even if he never loved me, I… I have to believe that he loved her enough… enough to create me."  

Akagi laughed, "Don't you know anything KID!" She screamed, "You father is a manipulative, self-serving bastard that would screw a donkey if it would help him climb the ladder of Power."  

"Bitch…" Shinji muttered under his breath.  

"I've been called worse." Ritsuko grinned.  "You know, last night as your father was screwing me, he admitted to having another _plan_ in motion… But that's beside the point.  You remember your mother?  You know where she's at, don't you?  Why Eva 01 won't accept anyone else but you?"

Shinji glared at her, "Yeah… I know."  

"Then you should know too… she was put in there by your father. You were _there _after all.  At the test, you were there."  

Shinji blanched, becoming white as a ghost.  "I… I don't remember…"  

Ritsuko smiled.  "Of course you don't Shinji-kun.  You don't remember your mother waving to you, as she climbed into the entry plug wearing only a skin-suit.  You don't remember the plug going in, and the test starting.  You don't remember when my mother pushed the button… And the…" 

"And the alarms went off…" Shinji said, his eyes focused into the distance.  "I could hear… hear her screaming, begging.  She wanted out…  she wanted out.  She was in so much pain.  Then all…" 

"All was silence." Ritsuko said, and then added, "And your father smiled."  

A tear fell from Shinji's eye, "Damn you…" 

"Too late." Akagi smirked, "Now move aside, surely you know what this abomination is now?  She was made from the putrid disassociated LCL remnants of your mother and of the First Angel.  She's the human embodiment of Lilith, the damned one.  The first wife of Adam, the most vile of the impure: The lowest of the Fallen."

Shinji stared Ritsuko in the eye, "She is not!" His glare narrowed, "She is Rei.  She is innocent.  So what if she is of the flesh of my mother!  So what if she has the soul of an Angel – even a fallen Angel!  She… she's the only family I really have."

"Family?" Shinji heard Rei whisper from behind.  

Akagi continued her stare, as Shinji mustered his courage: "I will not move."  

"I see.  Well, then, Third Child.  You've made your choice.  I'm damned anyways… but for Misato's sake, I give you one last chance to move out of the way."  Akagi said - her voice low and dangerous.  All hint of fear was gone.  All semblance of madness erased – replaced with the low blank voice of a vicious killer who enjoyed the hunt.  

"You'll have to shoot…" Shinji said defiantly.  He felt Rei grasp his shoulder, and move closer to him.  

"Fine." Ritsuko said, leveling the gun without even a hint of uncertainty.  

-

Throughout the armored city of Tokyo 3 the people were happily going about their business - their daily necessary tasks essential to survival causing the masses to scurry to and fro like colonies of ants gathering resources for the hive.  In fact they almost expected at least one daily interruption in their busy schedule – after all, as a fortress city, Tokyo 3 constantly tested its defenses and its population to ensure maximal readiness.  

But certain things would tip off the population to the fact that some alerts may be more real than others.   Many called it the "goose bump" effect.  Whenever an Angel attack occurred, pets, animals, and birds all took to flight – looking for the quickest way _away_ from the epicenter of trouble.  

As the population watched the non-sentient inhabitants of Tokyo 3 begin their evacuation, the goose bumps rose on their skin.  Their fears were confirmed a moment later when the Angel Siren bellowed its mournful wail.

If asked to place bets on whether or not this was an attack from invaders, the population would place their money on an Angel attack.  Alas, if they were to have wagered today, that bet would have been lost.  Because there was only one Angel of the Host remaining to test the world… And though he was there - he was not attacking just yet.

As the streets of Tokyo 3 emptied of their human cargo, and the city's buildings retracted into their defensive state, a young grey-haired, red eyed boy stood in the middle of a deserted street.  With his hands in his pockets, and a carefree smile on his face, he was the epitome of calm.  As the last people scurried into the shelters, away from the danger, he walked briskly down the street, humming the bars to Ode to Joy.  Suddenly he stopped humming and tilted his head.  

"Ah, Mother."  His eyes gazed downward, as if looking through the asphalt at something far below.  "I would have not recognized you.  This might be useful in the future."  

The young boy began walking again, his eyes and head forward as he moved down the center of the street.  For now he had no real name – at least not one that he could reveal.  His real name was Tabris, The Seventeenth Angel: the Angel of Free Will.  Soon he would be Kaworu Nagisa, Fifth Child and Friend to the Third.  But he always enjoyed being Kaworu of the Seashore – for he was most at home near the water: The water that gives life and the water that takes life away.  The water that was as free as his will.  As he walked toward the banks of a nearby lake, the humming of Ode to Joy could be heard – humming, that if one listened closely enough to, sounded as if a choir of angels were singing it from on high…

--

Author's Notes: 

Well, there you have it.  Another Chapter of _To Have Seen an Angel_ - I hope you enjoyed it.  Sorry about the insane spaces of time between updates, I'm really working on pulling it all back together again.  

As for Ritsuko's actions… well I can't say too much without revealing what I have planned… but believe me, when you find out what happened, and what caused her to be so close to the edge of sanity, it will either make you want to murder me and drag my entrails across the countryside, or you will like what I've done, and you'll enjoy that chapter too.  :D   Just trust my promise that I will be fair to her in the end… as I will attempt to be with all the Eva characters.  The Omakes do not follow the above guarantee.   

As for the Memory of Shinji watching Unit 01's first activation when he was smaller, I improvised a bit.  Not all of it was the truth… some of it was inserted by Akagi to make Shinji angry/frustrated enough to make a mistake and let her kill Rei.

And the part where Ritsuko says "…having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting…"  That's a partial quote from Star Trek: TOS episode _Amok Time_.  The full quote is said by Spock to T'pring's suitor – "You may find that having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting.  It is not logical, but it is often true."  

As always, feedback is always warmly welcomed.  

Update 1/19: Fixed Kaworu Nagisa's name. I thought something was wrong with it, but thanks to "Kuracao" for pointing it out.   
  
Later,   
PitViper(pvalpha@yahoo.com).  
  
--  
  
Omake:  

Rei, however, had her eyes narrowed at the doctor.   

"We Akagi's, we know your mother, Shinji."  Ritsuko said.   "And my mom knew your dad very, very well." 

"STOP IT!" 

"She and he used to sleep together.  I remember waking up in the middle of the night a few times, listening to their sighs of passion.   You were only a year old at the time.  Oh how I wanted that.  Pity that having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting, is it not?" 

Shinji's eyes grew wide, "LIAR!" 

"Why should you doubt me, Shinji-kun?" Akagi moved around the table, and tried to get a clearer shot at Rei – but Shinji mirrored her movements.   

"Because, it can't be true…"  Shinji said, tears in his eyes. "My father loved my mother.  Even if he never loved me, I… I have to believe that he loved her enough… enough to create me."  

Akagi laughed, "Don't you know anything KID!" She screamed, "You father is a manipulative, self-serving bastard that would screw a donkey if it would help him climb the ladder of Power."  

Rei's voice came from behind her Shinji-shield.  "Ah, I understand now."  

Shinji tilted his head as Ritsuko looked quizzically in their direction.  

Rei clarified in her usual tone: "I now understand why people call you an Ass.  You're the commander's donkey.  That efficiently explains what I saw last night.  I believe you no longer have any wisdom to reveal to me."  

With that, Ritsuko couldn't even blink before she experienced the unique sensation of becoming a smear of organic paste against the back wall of the prep room…


	5. Chapter Four: Misconception

**To Have Seen an Angel – Chapter 4  
**  
--  
Author's Notes:   
Less notes – more story. Enjoy :D   
  
Later,  
PitViper   
  
-  
  
Title : **To Have Seen an Angel**  
Universe : Neon Genesis Evangelion   
Genre : Action/Romance  
Type : Multi-chapter Story   
Rating : R – Adult Language, Graphic Violence, Adult Situations  
Disclaimer : Gainax owns Evangelion. So does ADV and others. I don't. This is just a nonprofit fan-work. Don't sue me.   
  
--   
  
**Chapter Four: Misconception  
**  
Each soul is a universe in itself. Ever evolving, growing, and learning: The only constant is change. Sometimes though, the knowledge we gain as we pass through life changes too. We sometimes learn things that are not true – or watch as once true things become false. We see the battle of light and dark, and sometimes… just sometimes… we forget why we were fighting in the first place.   
  
To say that Asuka Sohryu was one such soul would be an understatement. Even before her transformation at the touch of the 16th, she was well on her way to apathy so deep and so destructive that it had the potential to destroy her very soul.   
  
While the danger may have passed with the coming of the 16th, she knew that Armiseal was just a temporary reprieve. Now she had even more things to worry about – her change being just one of the multitude of things affecting her life in ways that she could not comprehend.   
  
Of course, now she was on her way to NERV, to fight the angel that had come.   
  
-  
  
Shinji lay unconscious on the floor, his eyes having fluttered closed shortly after Rei had laid her hand on him. His chest rose and fell in the rhythms associated with a deep slumber. One could fire a gun next to his ear, and he would not rouse from his dreamless rest. Which is just what Rei had wanted.   
  
"You bitch!" Akagi screamed, firing several shots at the blue haired girl. Rei maintained an impassive stare at the elder woman.   
  
Time seemed to dilate, as the bullets flew through the air towards their target, Ritsuko's face caught between a vicious scowl, a jealous rage, and a genuine smile. Rei could see Akagi's pulse as her heart pounded her blood through the carotid artery. 'Thump, Thump, Thump…' Rei thought as the bullets neared.  
  
Rei's eyes dilated for an instant, and she held her breath for a fraction of a second. Then her features lost their normal placid countenance, and a frown of disappointment crossed her features as she was suddenly bathed in orange light.   
  
The AT-Field sprung to full life around Rei and Shinji, and instantly Angel alarms began to blare throughout the complex. 'Let them howl, foul beasts of human technology…' Rei thought acerbically, 'Let them herald what comes for you, Akagi. Let them herald my message!'   
  
Akagi's insane combination of rage and bliss gave way to mortal fear. She could taste the adrenaline upon her tongue, and smell the fear in her own sweat. She watched in horror as the AT-Field leaped to life like an electric fence, whose energy could easily block any attack with a conventional weapon.   
  
Akagi was a logical woman: a scientist. While her jealousy filled rage had left her, the basic premise of her being had not. Logic had dictated that she had attacked her enemy. Logic dictated that if she did nothing further she would most likely die. Logic dictated that she must do something to prevent her death. So Ritsuko Akagi did the only logical thing.   
  
Four more bullets made their way towards the blue haired girl.   
  
Four more bullets were stopped by that impenetrable barrier. Rei's frown deepened.   
  
"So," Ritsuko said calmly. "Here we are."   
  
"You still have one more round in your weapon, Akagi-san." Rei said softly. Her eyes narrowed, "Do you think that you can lull me into some form of self-confidence where I will lower my guard?"   
  
Akagi chuckled slightly. "Even if I could, the bullet would never reach you anyways."   
  
Rei nodded simply, then looked down at Shinji.   
  
Akagi also looked at the prone boy, who was barely visible beyond the lab table. "Will he be alright?"   
  
"Concern for Shinji?" Rei asked softly.   
  
"I…"   
  
"No. Not Shinji. Major Katsuragi." Rei completed.   
  
Akagi smiled. "You know me too well."   
  
"You are predictable." Rei said in her normal tone. "This is why the Commander finds it so easy to manipulate you."   
  
"Not that _that_ will matter anymore," Ritsuko breathed. She wanted a cigarette.   
  
"Not that it will matter…" Rei repeated lifelessly. "It didn't before, it doesn't now. His manipulations are impotent."   
  
"I see why he wanted to eliminate you now. You're not his perfect 'Rei' any more." Akagi noted. Then she blanched when she saw the wicked smile cross her face.   
  
"I was never his." She looked down at Shinji, and all traces of wickedness left her features. "I was always his."   
  
Ritsuko looked down at the boy. "Will you do me one small favor Rei?"   
  
Ayanami's face came back up to watch Ritsuko's features intently. She could see the internal struggle for words. Trying, desperately, to identify some way to get out her request and to ensure that it was received in the best possible light. 'Is this what a human consumed with fear looks like. What a person looks like when they know they are about to die? Is this… fear?' Rei analyzed her thoughts carefully behind the mask of her features.   
  
Akagi licked her lips. The time for daring speeches, and insane accusations was over. This was the moment of reckoning for her. She had dared to attack the vessel of Lilith. She had attacked the Mother. She had betrayed the bond of the Angel and the Human. She would suffer the ultimate price. "Please, Rei…"   
  
Several moments past as Doctor Akagi tried to form the words she wanted to say. Her fingers gripped the gun tightly, prepared to move in an instant's action. She focused her mind on the action she was about to take.  
  
Finally she said the words, her whole body tensed for action, "Make it quick."   
  
Rei nodded once, and then closed her eyes. "As you wish…"   
  
-  
  
"Explosion in Terminal Dogma… AT-Field spike, pattern unknown!" Makoto shouted.   
  
Maya looked at the damage reports. "Sectors 13, 15, 16, and 18, sublevels 21 through 25…. Are gone."   
  
"No casualties reported. The sublevels were evacuated at the first sign of the AT Field several minutes earlier." Makoto shouted back, then thought, 'Thank God it was delayed for some reason…'   
  
"Rei… Shinji…" Misato whispered.   
  
"Life signs Confirmed!" Maya shouted… Then in a much lower voice, "Two… two life signs."   
  
"We have telemetry back from the room monitors. We can only see one of the four cameras." Makoto said.   
  
"Show me." Major Katsuragi commanded, looking at the static filled display. The screen slowly cleared, with the occasional static bar cutting into the image… before it finally resolved to crystal clarity.   
  
Rei was holding Shinji's limp form, near the remains of the desk in the room. There was a swath of destruction panning out from there, casting into the opposite room. Misato could see that both Rei and Shinji were breathing, despite the boy's being unconscious. "Get me audio in there!"   
  
-  
  
"Rei!" A speaker blared.   
  
Ayanami looked up, and responded softly, "Yes?"   
  
"What happened? Where's the Angel?"   
  
"There is no Angel." Rei said simply.   
  
"Is Shinji all right?" The major's voice blared again.   
  
"He is… Uninjured."   
  
"Rei… Where's Doctor Akagi?" The speaker carried the major's voice once more - the sound of which caused Shinji to stir slightly, a frown beginning to envelop his face.   
  
Rei closed her eyes as she spoke. "Doctor Akagi is no longer here."   
  
-  
  
"Ritsu?" Katsuragi muttered numbly as she watched Shinji wake up.   
  
Shinji's eyes began to flutter open, as he tried to get his bearings. "REI!" He shouted.   
  
Ayanami stroked his hair calmly, holding him down as he tried to get back up. She felt his struggles lessen as she continued to be in contact with him. Finally his eyes focused on her.   
  
"Rei!" He said again, with a little less volume. "Rei, Doctor Akagi…. Did she shoot you?"   
  
Major Katsuragi blanched. Of all the things she had expected to hear, that was the last one. 'Why would Ritsu try to shoot Rei?' she asked herself as she observed the children.   
  
"She tried. She would have killed you…"   
  
"I must have passed out, I'm sorry Rei. Some protector I am…"   
  
"It was not your fault, Shinji." Rei replied calmly, "There was nothing you could have done."   
  
"But I… I needed to protect..." Misato watched Shinji trail off as the boy took a look at his surroundings. "Rei… what happened?"  
  
Misato responded, "There was an Angel, Shinji-kun. An AT-Field…"   
  
"There is no longer the threat of an Angel, Shinji." Rei stated, her voice soothing and calming his nerves.   
  
"What about Ritsuko?" The boy asked, highly agitated on the screen.   
  
"She…" Rei paused for a moment, "She was taken by the AT-Field blast…"   
  
Shinji gazed blankly at her, "Rei…"   
  
"It will be alright, Shinji-kun. I wouldn't let anything harm you, brother." Rei said finally, stroking her hand slowly across his cheek.   
  
Moments later Asuka came into the command center, dressed in her plug suit. But the look on her face was not one of the excitement of battle. It was one of complete apathy. Still, she had a purpose while she could fight in Eva. 'But without my Eva, what was the purpose in fighting?' "Where's the Angel?" Asuka asked, her voice reaching the Major.   
  
"Asuka… We don't…" Katsuragi began, but was interrupted.   
  
"There was no Angel. The alert was false." The voice of Commander Ikari boomed throughout the command center.   
  
"No angel?" Asuka asked… she could have sworn that she felt… something. Then she looked up at he monitor, and saw the two children. Rei and Shinji, practically fondling each other in the middle of the ruined room. She watched as Shinji continued to hug Rei as he continued to shudder almost uncontrollably…And Rei… her hand curled around his arm, her head leaning slightly against his shoulder. 'Are they? Did they?' Asuka thought for a moment. She recognized it for what it was. 'They… love each other.' She thought, and felt that perhaps it was love not in the way of a brother for a sister.   
  
Maya spoke up at this moment, "But sir… The Magi…"   
  
"The Magi were in error. Do you understand me?" The commander threatened.   
  
The command center, with the notable exception of Major Katsuragi responded with a loud "Yes Sir."   
  
The commander nodded once. And prepared to leave.   
  
"Commander, what… What about Ritsu… Doctor Akagi?" Misato asked, her eyes still on the children, who were comforting each other.   
  
"List her as… Deceased. She could not have survived the attack." The commander said once. He looked down, and watched as Maya blanched. "I expect that Lieutenant Ibuki will do her best to fulfill the duties of Project E chairperson…"   
  
"Sir!" Maya shouted her voice slightly raspy with held back tears.   
  
"Lieutenant Ibuki… Tomorrow morning you will report to my office for a complete debriefing on Project E… That is all." Gendo said, and then he and his desk lowered into the command spire.   
  
"Yes sir." Ibuki said in a small voice.   
  
Misato wrenched her vision away from the two children, who were now being escorted out of the room by Section Two security. The person upon whom her eyes fell was not a better sight to behold. Asuka seemed completely detached from the situation. A few moments later, the girl turned and left, sulking back to the change rooms. The major then turned her attention to the Lieutenant.   
  
Maya Ibuki was hugging herself, as though the act would drive away the cold chills in her form. She shivered uncontrollably as she tried to stop the sobs. Makoto and Hyuga simply busied themselves at their consoles, despite having little to do there.   
  
Misato approached the young woman, and placed her hand upon the Lieutenant's shoulder. But this did nothing except to make her speak softly.   
  
"I don't know enough…" She whimpered, and drew in large breaths. "I mean… I can't. I can't do it like she did."   
  
"Maya, we have faith in you…"   
  
"You… you don't understand. She…" The lieutenant looked into the Major's eyes. "She was _amazing_. No-one… nobody has her talent. I'll never be able to replace her."   
  
Misato knelt down to the woman, and pulled her chin up, so that their eyes met. "And nobody can replace her. But… but you're amazing too, you know? Ritsuko couldn't have done half the things she did without you. That makes you every bit as special as she was."   
  
"I... I just can't believe she's gone." Maya said, and blinked as a tear rolled from her eyes.   
  
"I… I know. Neither can I," Misato said, looking back up at the empty and half destroyed room in the image above. "Neither can I."  
  
Deep in terminal dogma, beyond heaven's gate, laid the physical form of the First Angel. Lilith. Her body was a twisted ragged mess of strange protrusions and equally vile secretions flowing from a thousand haphazard wounds. Her stomach was distended, almost pregnant in appearance. The secretions continued to flow down the red cross upon which she was impaled and filled the massive chamber with her blood, the blood of life: The blood of Lilith.   
  
Humans called this substance LCL. But whatever its name, one thing was certain; it came from the creature impaled upon the massive cross.   
  
At the bottom of her ruined torso were hundreds of protrusions that looked like the lower halves of human torsos. Thousands of legs and partial torsos hung from the Angel's flesh, as though they were beings trying to crawl back into the great white monster. One of these protrusions twitched; the white of its skin fading slightly. The legs became more defined, and the Angel flesh around them began to ripple… as though it were trying to spit something out.   
  
An instant later, a slurping sound could be heard, as yellow mucus began to drip down over the embedded torso.   
  
Although the lake was guarded by a gunship, the crew was sound asleep in her berths. After all, they could never leave terminal dogma. They would never see daylight or sunlight again. And they need only be awake when the commander entered, or when there was an Angel alert. So the activity of the white beast upon the cross went unobserved by the guardians of the lake.   
  
The yellow mucus completely enclosed the one torso, and began to drip slowly towards the LCL pools below. A sucking sound could be heard, as the torso began to free itself from its imprisonment. The mucus formed a hard outer shell around the form, while still liquid mucus flowed openly from the location as if it were a gaping wound. As the thread of mucus reached and touched the LCL, the body, fully formed, but merely a shadow thanks to the thick yellow substance surrounding it, fell down and into the orange liquid with a splash.   
  
As it settled to the bottom of the lake, the form within the yellow cocoon curled into a fetal position. Its shape was vaguely feminine; but, it had not completely formed yet. However time moved quickly for the being and its formation was very rapid indeed.  
  
-  
  
Rei stood above the Angel, looking downwards with some form of grim satisfaction. She nodded to the beast below once, as if she approved of something it did. 'Akagi had wished for it to be quick. And so it was…' She thought to herself. 'But death is not yet ready for you, Akagi-sempai. You still must learn your lesson…'   
  
As she left, bubbles could be seen far below in the LCL as a dark shape began to surface.   
  
--  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, another chapter of "To Have Seen an Angel" is ready. Sorry if it's a little short, but I'm still trying to find time to really work on this story. :) I hope that the ending was good. After all, I couldn't be that cruel to Ritsuko. She is, like so many characters in Evangelion, a tragic figure.  
  
So I have some interesting plans for her. Assuming that people are still interested in my story despite the massive amounts of time between updates.   
Since I want to get this chapter out, I'm going to forgo the Omake this time around. I really can't think of a good one at 4:30am. :)   
  
So I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave your thoughts about this story in the reviews.   
  
Later,  
PitViper (pvalpha@yahoo.com)


	6. Intermission One: Echo of my Soul

**To Have Seen an Angel – Intermission One**

Author's Notes:

This story is one of the ones I really enjoy writing. It is also the most difficult story for me to write. But every once in a while I get inspiration for the story – but sometimes its not in the way that I'd like, or in a way that I can easily integrate it into the story – like a poem… So this short intermission is an element of inspiration that struck me, but doesn't really go with any particular chapter. :) I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**To Have Seen an Angel – Intermission One – An Echo of my Soul.  
**_  
An echo of my soul,  
Is plain to see in my heart.  
Like a breath in winter's cold,  
I look for a place to start. _

In I take a breath,  
And hold it for a beat.  
Out goes that breath,  
And a bit of my inner heat.

Warmth! Warmth…  
A distant thought.  
Coldness, Darkness…  
This is where my battles are fought.

My soul and spirit,  
Intertwined like lovers.  
But no matter what I do,  
I still dream of distant summers.

The world! The world,  
No one understands me.  
My dreams are like the stories told,  
Except the ending I cannot see.

My life's a story, a tale…  
A lie upon the wind.  
On a cold sea I sail,  
And no shore can be seen for my journey's end.

Intertwined is the nature of my spirit.  
Dark and light,  
Oh can't you hear it?  
The whispers in the night?

The Alpha and the Omega.  
Life and Death,  
Yet what is it I see,  
As I draw my last breath?

It's him! It's him… I cannot fold.  
I feel the light building inside.  
The core of my human soul,  
And this thing I cannot hide.

I don't want him to see,  
But yet he does.  
I just want to be me…  
But I'm left with only the memory of who I was.

My soul! My soul,  
This twisted and horrid thing.  
But, yet there is the memory of love,  
And warmth fills my being.

No, it is more than memory.  
He gives it freely to me: his caring  
Love, love, what Angel can resist?  
I am left speechless, and still staring.

It seems so long ago,  
He was spineless and weak.  
Nay, the weakness was not his.  
It was my soul that was so bleak.

I understand now,  
What it means to be free.  
I understand love,  
And what I want him to see.

An echo of my soul,  
Its just a start.  
But in the end,  
Loneliness will not be in my heart.

An echo of my soul,  
Whispers in the night.  
"Will you still love me?"  
I ask, in the pale blue moonlight.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, its just a little poem. I hope you enjoy.

(steps on soapbox) Its been a very long time since I've updated. I've been busy with many real-life issues… "Issues"- what a horrible word. I believe that the person who invented it should be shot for cowardice. After all, "issues" are just euphemisms for a person's inability to deal with the world. We hide behind "issues" to comfort ourselves and make our troubles seem to be smaller than what they are. I think that's a terrible injustice that we heap upon ourselves every time we hide behind the "issues". (Steps down from his soapbox)

With any luck, I'll be able to overcome my "issues", and get back to some writing. This story, and the various others I have started to write, will be completed. If there's one thing about a muse… its that it always chooses its own time to make inspiration available to the writer. Now its up to me to use what I've been given. And hopefully you can forgive me for the interminable length of time between updates.

Later,  
PitViper


	7. Chapter Five: Born Again

**To Have Seen an Angel – Chapter 5**

Author's Notes:

Again I find myself apologizing for the tremendous length of time between updates. It was not my intention to allow the story to languish for so long. So without further ado – I present the next chapter of "To Have Seen an Angel". Enjoy :D

Later,

PitViper

Title:**To Have Seen an Angel**  
Universe:Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Genre:Action/Romance  
Type:Multi-chapter Story  
Rating:R – Adult Language, Graphic Violence, Adult Situations  
Disclaimer:Gainax owns Evangelion. So does ADV and others. I don't. This is just a nonprofit fan-work. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Born Again**

There are questions in the universe that are as old as the universe itself. They were asked before the concepts of speech and language were created. It's quite possible that they were the trigger that forced the universe into being.

Names like "God" and "Heaven" and even "Creator" are artifacts – pieces that are placed in our vocabulary to _attempt _to explain these most ancient of questions. In a way, our term "Universe" is the true encompassing of that thing we call 'God'. For if our belief is true; then, God is infinite and omniscient. He is everything and anything around us.

Still, since God is everything, then God is the Universe. They are inseparable, indistinguishable. This means that the power that formed the universe was God's awakening. Ever since that awakening, the universe has been trying to figure its self out.

You might ask: If God is omniscient then why would he have to figure himself out? It is perhaps the most cruel joke that existence can play upon a being: Immortality. An Immortal being can know everything – predict everything – given the proper experience. Such as would be with God. But that would be an empty and most dissatisfying existence. After all, what good is it to create a universe incapable of change?

People assume that God is somewhere up there – living in the heavens, simply watching and occasionally interacting with his creations. Some assume that they can find Him in a church, or in a book. Some assume that He is listening to their prayers; some assume that He speaks through the priests and clergy of the various religious associations. In a way, they are all right. However, in a way, they are all wrong.

People seem to forget that God is everything, and everything is the Universe. We are created by God because He is the stars that formed the carbon atoms in our bodies; He is the earth that we evolved on. He is the rock that built our churches, and the trees that created our books. But a sentience cannot exist in rock or stone; cannot be held by paper or pen. The energy of the universe, the creative thought that formed it and allowed us to exist, can exist in only one place: a living being. From the smallest microbe to the largest whale – God exists in living things. Each creature, in its own way, tries to answer the questions that formed the Universe.

It has been said before that we are the universe made manifest. Each soul – from smallest cell to an entire human being – contains a small portion of that which we call God. It also contains a small fraction of His power… And that the soul can continue after death is proof of this. Of course, there always remain the questions…

"_Who are you?_

_What do you want?" _

Ritsuko couldn't understand why she was hearing these questions. She couldn't understand much of anything in her current state… except for the fact that hell was not exactly what she imagined. In fact – it was a lot like LCL.

The voice was louder this time:

"_Who are you?_

_What do you want?" _

The former doctor recognized the voice. It was feminine: "Lilith" she whispered to herself.

"_Who are you?_

_What do you want?" _

'What do I want?' Ritsuko asked herself. Did she want to die? To simply cease to be – fall from existence?

Ritsuko shook her head, "I want to live!" She shouted… or attempted to shout.

"_There is a price." _Lilith's disembodied voice mentioned casually.

'When is there ever not a price?' She asked herself, shaking what she perceived to be her head slowly back and forth – as though the universe had decided to play yet another joke on her. "What is it?"

"_To return to the Earth, in the land of my children, you will do so by taking your form from my own." _The voice stated, with a sense of sadness.

It didn't take long for Ritsuko's mind to grasp the concept.

"_To return to life requires that I give of myself to sustain you."_ The voice promised. _"A small part, to be sure, but a part none the less. Your flesh will not be your own."_

'Of course my flesh isn't going to be my own,' she thought with a frustrated mental sigh. After all, Rei had done a completely thorough job of vaporizing her body. And she was under the quiet assurance that this was to be her 'punishment'. Ritsuko had been an integral part of making Rei Ayanami exactly who she was.

And now, Rei would show her just why her state was certainly not preferable. After all, the flesh of Lilith was pure angel. Her new 'body' would be immortal in much the same way.

Doctor Akagi thought about what was happening to her. She was going to get a second chance to live; but, there was a terrible cost involved. In a way, Ritsuko both hated and loved Rei for her action. The girl had granted her last request: Her death was indeed quick. For that she loved the blue haired angelic shell…

Unfortunately, the girl had decided to share her particular brand of immortality with her. Facing death was one thing. And although facing immortality would be a blessing to some souls – the members of Project E knew better. And Ritsuko Akagi knew best of all what kind of curse that lay before her.

* * *

Asuka moped around the streets of Tokyo III. She had spent quite a while in the changing room before leaving. She was trying to understand and reconcile the scene that unfolded before her. She knew on a subconscious level that she should be royally pissed at the third child for embracing the First… but she could not find the anger within herself. 

Unfortunately for her, Misato had paperwork to do – there was always paperwork when something monumental occurred – and a significant portion of HQ being vaporized was certainly under that heading. And because they were eye-witnesses, Shinji and Rei were forced to stay with the often inebriated Major.

What had confused Asuka most was that she _felt _something when the sections of terminal dogma were destroyed. That something was sharp and cold… but she also had premonitions from before the destruction. As though something powerful had awakened, and it was pissed off.

As she randomly took streets around the city, she felt pulled in various directions. A left here, a right here… Almost as if some force were guiding her towards a particular location. These thoughts began to intrude into her subconscious, but before she could speak, she saw where her feelings had led her.

The crater where the Sixteenth angel had exploded was not as large as it could have been… However, it was large enough to hold a significant quantity of water. The newly formed lake looked quite odd and out of place in the outskirts of the city. The metal girders and remnants of buildings that were at the edge of the blast lingered: sticking up from the surface of the water. They were a kind of monument to those who had died in that explosion.

Suddenly humming filled the air. Asuka recognized the tune almost immediately, "Ode to Joy…" She whispered. Her eyes searched for the song, and found it coming from a statue of an angel – the kind that had slivery bird-like wings and a beautiful female body. It stood up quite well, considering its proximity to the explosion of the last angel.

Sitting on the uneven surface of the statue was a 14 year old boy with grey hair and dull red eyes. While he wore a contented look on his face while he was humming, that content did not quite reach his eyes.

Asuka approached him slowly, feeling slightly odd in his presence. His eyes slowly rotated to meet Asuka's. Then, for a second, his eyes met her gaze. His humming stopped, and a look of confusion slowly spread over his features. The confusion was gone in the next instant – as a true smile, one that did reach his eyes, came over his face. "Music is a wonderful thing, would you not agree, Miss Sohryu?" His voice was sing-song in quality as he observed the obviously confused young woman. After several long moments of silence he continued, "I think it's perhaps the greatest lilum invention." With that statement, he jumped from the statue to the ground in a fluid motion.

Asuka took a step back, "If you say so."

The boy chuckled, "I do, but you do not need take my word for it. Its beauty is plain to see, as is yours."

Asuka blushed slightly. "Yeah, right."

"Forgive my manners, Miss Sohryu. I have the pleasure of knowing your name, but I have not yet identified myself to you." The boy was about to continue, when Asuka sharply shook her head and gazed at him with a touch of anger.

"Yeah, about that… How _do _you know me well enough to recognize me on sight?" Asuka accused the young boy.

At this, the boy smiled, and said, "Why everyone knows who you are, Asuka Langley Sohryu." To make a point he extended one of his fingers as if counting, "As they know that you are the Second Children…" He grabbed and extended another finger, "and as they know you are the graceful pilot of Unit 02." The third finger extended, his smile grew as he teased, "I would have thought that you, of all people, would have realized that your reputation would _always _precede you?" He watched her attentively as he thought, 'Three… a good number.'

"Here I am being flattered by some kid on the edge of a water-filled crater." Asuka muttered.

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, "And this is bad how?"

Asuka harrumphed.

"In any case, my manners are indeed lacking. I shall rectify it at once!" The boy said with a flourish. "I am Kawrou Nagasa." He bowed in a traditional Japanese manner, "Although I have not officially been assigned here, I soon shall take my place as the fifth chosen children."

Asuka's eyes widened slightly, "Y…You're a pilot?"

Kawrou sighed, his smile wavering slightly, "Of course. Given recent events: such as the near-death of the fourth child, the severe damage to units Zero and Two, and the fact that two of the three pilots were nearly killed in an unknown event - the Council that oversees NERV thought it would be prudent for me to be close-by. Just in case."

Asuka's eyes narrowed on the stranger, "So… who are they sending you in to replace?"

Kawrou's smile increased again, "I am no-one's replacement. I shall pilot one of the recently completed Mass-Production Evangelions. It's undergoing some minor cosmetic modifications before shipment to Tokyo III. Once it arrives, I will officially join the NERV pilot staff."

"I see…" Asuka trailed off, some part of her satisfied that this person would not be replacing her.

"Although I must admit…" Kawrou started, "I am a little surprised by one thing."

Asuka raised her eyes a bit as Kawrou studied her.

Sensing her confusion and her curiosity, he clarified for her, "We are more alike than you can imagine."

"I guess we'll see about that, then." Asuka finished, looking into his red eyes. 'They are a brownish red… but his skin, and that hair. If I didn't know better…' She thought, and then asked "Are you related to Ayanami?"

Kawrou smiled enigmatically and said in a sing-song voice, "Perhaps I am."

Asuka watched as the strange Fifth Children walked away. After about ten feet, he started humming "Ode to Joy" as he walked down the broken street.

* * *

"Damn it!" Misato swore at the uncooperative mainframe computer. According to the system, there were no records from the room at the time the explosion occurred. An explosion that just happened to take her best friend, vaporizing her and a significant portion of the underground complex. "This doesn't make sense. The video should be there!" 

Shinji sat silently staring at the wall. "This is father's doing." He mumbled, not loud enough for Misato to hear. However, Rei did manage to hear his statement.

Her eyes widened slightly. "What if it is?"

"I… I had hoped that he would change." Shinji admitted. "That he'd be a father to me… and to you. At least he could have _tried._"

Rei sighed slightly, her body seeming to sink into the plastic chair. "Shinji, it's not your fault. You did everything you could do."

Shinji seemed to deflate, resigning himself to the simple fact that Rei was correct. What more could he have done? "I just wish… that… if even for a moment… he could have tried."

Rei nodded silently. "Perhaps you should seek out Sohryu. Perhaps you will believe it when you hear it from her as well."

Shinji mirthlessly giggled, "Right. Like she'll want to listen to me complain."

Rei's eyes narrowed, "Then do not complain. Just talk. Tell her."

Shinji seemed to think this over. However, he was interrupted by his guardian. "Shinji, Rei…" Misato started, "I'm not going to be able to get anywhere as long as the Magi don't want to show the video. So you might as well leave for the evening. I'm sure that we can pick this up tomorrow."

Rei and Shinji got up to leave, but Misato interrupted them again, "Shinji… Try to find Asuka and walk her home. I'm sure she hasn't made it there yet." She glanced at a computer screen, "She's by the crater for the Sixteenth. It's getting late and I don't want her walking home alone."

"Ok Misato." Shinji replied as he and Rei walked from the room.

Misato watched as they left the room, and then sighed. "Why?" She asked the empty air. "Why did whatever it was have to take Ritsuko?"

Terminal Dogma – Heaven's Gate:

Deep under the LCL pool, the now opaque egg-like sphere began to crack, as a pair of fingers wedged their way out of the casing…

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of _To Have Seen an Angel. _Several reviewers have spotted (one very recently) my use of _Star Trek _quotes in this story. The first quote is in the first chapter – when Gendo has his "breakdown" (Trust me; it is unbelievable because it _should _be.) The actual quote from _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock_ was as follows:

Kirk: (Watches as the _Enterprise_ burns up in the atmosphere) My God, Bones, what have I done?  
McCoy: What you had to do… What you always do: Turn death into a fighting chance to live. 

The second quote is from _The Original Series_ episode _Amok Time_, and occurred in the Third Chapter of THSaA. In _Amok Time _the quote occurs when Spock was speaking with his rival (For the life of me I can't remember his name) after he had believed that he killed Kirk: "You may find that having is not so pleasing a thing, after all, as wanting. It is not logical, but it is often true."

There will be other references to obscure (but hopefully memorable) sci-fi quotes throughout this story. I shall leave them as Easter eggs for those who didn't get a chance to hunt this year.

I hope the quality of the story is good. I'm posting this chapter now, but I'll probably repost it after I've had a proper chance to correct all the mistakes I'm sure I made. But I want to get _something _out there for people to read. I hope this chapter is at least as good as the previous ones – even if it is a bit short. I promise the next chapter will have more Asuka and Shinji.

Thanks,  
PitViper


End file.
